Immortal Love
by Azaraiah1701
Summary: This is my first fanfic based in the years leading up to and extending beyond Burning Crusade. It has some familiar faces. Enjoy R/R
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Love

A/N:

1-I don't own any of Blizzard's content, characters, locations, etc. I only own Braxx, Azaraiah, Elunaa, and Railynn.

2-Special thanks to YOU, my eager and receptive audience. Please read and review, if you don't, Azaraiah comes and beats me D':

3-Many of you will note that I changed the numbering around a bit. does not believe in Prologues apparently so the prologue was listed as Ch1. Well, the OCD Minecraft Player in me couldn't handle that lol. I have reposted this with new numbering, removing a "prologue" Sorry about the confusion. Enjoy :D

Chapter I

What Child is This?

Young Braxx sat on his favorite stone beside the crystal clear lake. He focused all his meditation on the small pebble in his hand and it began to glow golden with holy light. His parents watched in awe as the small stone glowed brighter, its radiance matching that of the sun which was reflected on the smooth surface of the lake in front of the boy. Braxx's father turned to his wife with an expression of wonder at what his son was doing. It was nigh unheard of that a boy of but nine years could channel so much holy energy.

"What should we do?" the boy's mother asked.

His father looked toward Lordamere Lake and at his astonishing son. He turned his head and regarded their shabby, dilapidated farm which was nestled just off the path in northern Silverpine Forest.

"The boy's tenth birthday is but a week away" he said, turning back to his wife. "He must be taken to the priests of Stormwind for testing before then."

Her head dropped a fraction at their predicament. They were but simple farmers selling their meager crop in the Lordaeron Market to barely make ends meet, how would they ever afford the long, expensive trip down to Stormwind City? They both turned toward their son, sitting on his rock, unaware of the discussion taking place behind him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the glowing stone hovering in front of his face. He reached up with his little fingers and touched the stone.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, snatching back and cradling his burned hand. The stone dropped out of the air and landed in the lake with a plop and a sizzle. Braxx looked at his hand for a few moments, closed his eyes, and focused all his attention on his wounded fingers. His whole hand shined with a faint gold and instantly is burns disappeared. He opened his eyes and with a giggle of delight, stood and picked up his fishing pole. He cast his line into the water and was still oblivious to his parents as they conversed on the porch of their small home.

Braxx's father turned to his wife, a small smile forming. "King Terenas is preparing a trip to Stormwind at the end of the week," he said.

"Yes, Prince Wrynn is hosting this year's Fire Festival Grand Ball," his wife replied.

"King Terenas owes me a favor for donating a crop of our best grapes when the royal gardens' crop ran fallow last year, do you remember?"

"Yes but I didn't think you actually intended to call in a favor with the High King of the Alliance, my love," she replied.

"I will request in audience with him and explain our situation to him. King Terenas is kind and just, he will help us I'm sure."

"How are we going to explain all this to Braxx?" His wife asked.

"The boy is gifted, of that there is no doubt" her husband replied, "and he deserves a far better future with the priests than we could ever offer him."

His wife nodded in understanding.

"Braxx," she called to her son, "come inside your father and I need to talk with you."

A week later they were in Stormwind. The Fire Festival streamers and huge bonfire delighted the young Braxx. His jubilation was short lived however as his parents brought him before Archbishop Alonsus Faol. There in the Cathedral of Light, Braxx was thoroughly tested. The Archbishop smiled to Braxx's parents a few hours later.

"This rather unique child is not to be a priest," he said to them.

A shocked look passed between the parents. The Archbishop's smile grew wider.

"Let me explain," he said. "This young boy exhibits a degree of holding and distributing the Creators light to such an extent that we have never seen in one so young before. He is not to be a priest however because this one is destined to be a paladin, using the light to bolster the strong and protect the weak." Braxx's parents grinned down at him upon hearing this; the boy's eyes were wide.

"Yes, I see this lad as becoming a major asset in the Knights of the Silver Hand that I am helping to form, a collection of the strongest paladins on Azeroth." Alonsus Faol's expression turned sad however. "Unfortunately, the boy still has a few years to go through. He is far too young at ten years to begin training with us. Take him home, feed him well, strengthen him, then on his eighteenth birthday, return him to us and we will see him trained properly." Braxx looked dejectedly at the floor; his mother placed an arm around him. Archbishop Faol his hand on Braxx's head and spoke kindly to him. "There, there young one, look not sad. Eight years will have gone by before you know it. Strengthen your mind and body and then return to us. Sooner than you think you'll be a paladin without peer."

Braxx and his parents turned and made their way from the cathedral. They were making their way to the fountain, Braxx sniffling softly, when a tall, robed figure approached them. The hooded figure raised a hand in greeting and lowered his hood. Braxx stared mouth agape because he had never seen a Quel'dorei before.

"Sinu a'manore," he said, addressing the trio in his own tongue. Braxx's father raised his own hand and greeted the man in common. "Greetings to you sir, may we help you?" Switching to common, the elf replied, "Greetings to you and your family. My name is Azaraiah, a high Mage of Quel'Thalas. I was wont to speak with the Archbishop but I couldn't help overhearing this young man's predicament."

Braxx could not believe his eyes at the awesome presence of the elf before him. His bone-white skin glistening in the sunlight, his dark auburn hair done up in a top knot, his svelte voice like the water in the pond behind them. The fact that this being had addressed him as a young man and not a child or boy was not lost on him either. He sat on the edge of the fountain.

Azaraiah smiled down at the young man, fully aware that the other races of Azeroth are allured by the beauty of this race. He turned and with an earnest expression, regarded the boy's father.

"I heard the Archbishop's explanation of the young one's power. I was dismayed at his decision not to begin training him immediately. Most aren't aware that we Quel'dorei begin training our youths in their tenth year." He turned to Braxx. "Did I hear correctly that your birthday, your tenth birthday is in the 'morrow?"

Braxx look up to the tall elf and nodded then look down at his feet. His father nudged him.

"Yes sir," Braxx replied softly.

Azaraiah smiled. "Excellent, that is great news indeed."

"I don't understand," Braxx"s father replied.

Azaraiah explained, "It may seem rather sudden, unexpected and strange but I hate to see talent wasted. Based on your appearance, I would guess you are farmers?" He asked in such a way as not to offend.

Braxx's parents, in no way offended, replied, "Yes, we are but humble farmers with no means to pay for his training."

Azaraiah smiled to them. "I am leaving for Quel'Thalas in a few days, if you would permit me, I can take him with me and present him to our paladins for training. He will grow strong and be very happy among those of his equal in skills."

Braxx was thrilled at this development but turned and regarded his parents' worried expressions.

"What about mom and dad?" He asked.

Azaraiah's smile grew larger but more reassuring.

"I own a rather large bit of land in Quel'thalas that is currently unused. It used to be a vast farm with many workers. Your parents can live there in tend the land as they see fit."

Braxx's father was in thought, he then turned to Azaraiah. "Now wait a minute, we aren't about to become your servants just to have our son train."

Azaraiah patted his arm reassuringly. "I meant nothing of the sort, what are you paying King Terenas in land tax if you don't mind my asking?"

Braxx's father named a figure.

"Then that shall be what you pay me. In turn, all you grow and sell from the land shall be yours and yours alone. The land is very fertile, in no time you can hire a few hands and have a healthy farm in full swing," Azaraiah replied.

"Why would you do all this for us?" Braxx's mother asked.

Azaraiah smiled but it was half- sad, distant. "This is my way of paying it forward," he said.

Braxx's parents nodded, not really understanding.

Azaraiah continued, "I know this decision will be difficult, take some time to think about it and discuss. I won't be leaving for three days. I'm staying at the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire. Find me there before the sun sets three days hence with your decision."

Azaraiah shook hands with all them, donned his hood and walked into the crowd heading in the direction of the Dwarven District.

Three days passed and Braxx was ready to travel with Azaraiah. He hugged his parents goodbye, knowing they wouldn't be too far behind him on the journey to Quel'Thalas. He walked with the elf to the edge of town where Azaraiah opened a glimmering portal to Silvermoon City. In a flash of dazzling light in the late afternoon sun, they left Elwynn forest and entered the elven city.

Notes:

Most of you will recall that the Bloodelves used to be on good terms with humans so I didn't think it jumping the shark too badly by placing one in Stormwind.

Some may think it odd that parents would allow a boy of 10 to go off with an adult of a different race for training esp. when said adult was not to be the trainer. Even I found that to be a little far-fetched but needed a reason to have a human in SMC so if you can't buy that part of my story, at least rent it a while :p I swore to myself that I'd have the entire thing written before submitting it but I got impatient, plus this is becoming more epic than I thought it'd be as I'm writing this. So just bear with me, I'm just as impatient as you are to see it on paper, the whole story is there in my mind I just have to pound it out of there lol.

As a side note, this prologue and ch1 are being written on my 'droid phone at work. I'm going over it with a fine-toothed comb but if you haven't experienced the joy of a Swype keypad and all its glorious typo's then don't yell at me (seriously, when I swype the word "about" it gave me the word "sh#&" -.-).

Please read and review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I...um...Braxx

A/N:

I don't know crap about paladins, their powers or their training. I only ever had 1 and he got to level 14 before I offed him. The reason Braxx is a paladin here, instead of the hunter he is when I play him in game will become clear in later chapters.

I don't own Blizzard's material. I only own Braxx, Azaraiah, Elunaa and Railynn.

Three weeks went by in a blur for Braxx. He'd settled into a strenuous but accomplished routine and diligent studies. In the morning he got up and ate breakfast with his comrades then it was off to Farstrider Square with Knight Lord Bloodvalor for sparring and dueling training. After a mid afternoon meal, Braxx went to the Sunspire to learn about the Light from Matron Arena. Instead of joining his fellow brothers in the paladin mess hall for dinner, he rode south to his parents' new farm and dined with them. A few hours before bed each night, Braxx studied the Thalassian language.

A few months after he began training, Braxx was dining with his parents when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Braxx said, getting up to answer the door. Standing before him was the most beautiful elf he'd ever seen.

She was his age with beautiful blue eyes that shined brightly and long blue hair done up in pigtails.

Too stunned for words, mouth open in shock, Braxx forgot how to speak.

"You...um...I...um...Braxx...duh"

The girl blushed visibly at this when a deeper voice interjected.

"Yes, when your done impressing my daughter with your rather articulate introduction, perhaps you'll invite us in?" Azaraiah spoke good-naturedly.

Fully recovering his manners, face as red as the trees surrounding their house, Braxx opened his mouth and greeted the pair formally.

"Anu belore dela'na,"* Braxx said.

"Anar'alah belore, Ban'dinoriel,"** the beautiful girl said.

Braxx frowned slightly at being called gatekeeper then remembered to invite them in. Braxx's parents peeked around the corner, saw Azaraiah and entered the common area slightly surprised to see their son as red as a dorei tree and a beautiful tiny female with them.

The adult smiled to each other in greeting and Braxx's parents motioned for everyone to join at the dinner table. They stopped when they realized neither Braxx nor the girl had moved.

Azaraiah coughed slightly, smiled and introduced everyone to his daughter Elunaa. Braxx extended a hand to the girl and they shook. Everyone sat at the table.

Braxx was so enthralled with Elunaa that he hardly touched his food. He barely heard that though she was his own age, she had begun training under Ranger General Alleria Windrunner and her second in command sister, Sylvanas.

Elunaa, as enchanted by Braxx as he was with her, hardly heard that he had begun paladin training under Knight Lord Bloodvalor. She had never seen a more handsome human and all her life. She realized that she was staring at him just as much as he was at her.

This development was not lost on either group of parents. Azaraiah looked not at all surprised. They finished dinner and dessert and were lounging in the common room when he spoke up.

"Braxx why not take Elunaa outside and show her your skills at hunting Springpaws, Elunaa can probably show you a thing or two about bowmenship," he chuckled.

The kids got up and went outside. Azaraiah and Braxx's parents shared a knowing look. All three realized from that moment on, their children would be inseparable.

In the land of perpetual autumn, no event was celebrated with gusto as the Festival of Lights. During the week-long celebration, the Quel'dorei paid homage to the great Sunwell and celebrated with music, dancing and wonderful fireworks displays from the engineers of Silvermoon.

It'd been five years since Braxx and Elunaa first met and just as their parents knew the two were together all the time. They played, hunted, and trained together. It seemed the two were never seen alone.

In five years, Braxx had gotten taller, his shoulders more broad. His blond hair sinched tightly at the top of his scalp. His green eyes shown brightly taking in the world around him.

Elunaa, too had grown up. She got a little taller, her blue hair tied up in her signature pigtails. Her blue eyes brighter then when she was ten. Her figure slightly fuller.

They were hurrying along the path toward Azaraiah's palace to join the party when they stopped, sure they heard a young girl crying. They discovered three big boys their own age teasing and harassing a young girl of no more than twelve.

"Show us your pet you freak," one yelled.

"I bet she loves and kisses it to," another teased. They began pelting her with rocks.

Elunaa readied her ever-present bow and shot the rocks out of the air. Braxx ran up and in fluent Thalassian, demanded to know what the boys were doing.

"We don't answer to you human," one replied.

The boys then noticed his full paladin training armor and backed away.

"Hey sorry, we didn't realize you were training to be a knight," the talker said.

Braxx walked up and stood to close to the boys, an intimidation trick Bloodvalor taught to them.

"I think you better apologize to the kid," he told them.

They mumbled something vaguely resembling an apology. Braxx flexed his fingers on the hilt of his Holy Mace on his belt, his knuckles popping at the pressure. The boys hastily turn toward a little girl.

"We are dreadfully sorry for bothering you," they intoned.

"That's better," Braxx said, "now beat it."

The boys ran off and Braxx walk ed to where Elunaa was hunkered down beside the girl on a log.

"Thank you for helping me," she said in a squeeky voice.

"Not at all dear one," Braxx replied, placing a hand in her still shaking shoulder. He allowed a minute amount of holy energy to flow into her but was amazed when it sizzled away without touching her. He was about to ask what that was all about when Elunaa spoke up.

"What was that all about?"

"They were teasing me because I got kicked out of the Mage school,"she answered, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Why would they kick you out?" Braxx asked.

She sniffed and said, "well we we're doing a new spell to summon a water elemental to aid us in battle. Everything was going great, we were having fun, then it was my turn. I concentrated really hard on the element of water and expected to hear the gurgle as it came out like the others' had when..." She trailed off.

"When what happened?" Elunaa asked.

"Well, I'll show you,"she replied.

The little girl hopped off her log and focused all her energy on "water". Instead of the gurgle of a summoned elemental, Braxx and Elunaa heard an evil cackle. Where a water elemental should have sat, stood a tiny imp.

"Oh dear," Braxx and Elunaa said as one.

The little girl plopped down on her log and burst into fresh tears as the imp began bouncing on her head.

"You're a warlock," Elunaa said.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" The girl cried.

Braxx sat down beside her as Elunaa took her into her arms.

"Here now, don't cry little one," Elunaa whispered. Braxx, still confused over the result of trying to sooth the girl with Holy Light, decided to try cheering her up.

"What's your name, little one?" He asked.

"Railynn, and I'm not little, I'm twelve!" She said indignatly.

"Ok Railynn, tell you what. I'm Braxx, and this beauty is Elunaa. We're going to Elunaa's house for a big party for the Festival. Would you like to come with us?"

Railynn thought it over for all of two seconds then nodded.

"Good," Braxx said, "can you put your friend away for a bit? Once we get there, Elunaa will find you something nice to wear and we'll talk with her dad, he's a powerful Mage."

"Really?"

"Really, really," they replied.

Railynn returned her imp to the nether and set off with her two new friends.

After they arrived, Braxx spoke a few words to Azaraiah who took Railynn into an adjacent room to speak privately with her. Elunaa snagged a few drinks and she and Braxx sat on the porch outside to wait for Railynn.

"And just what in the name of the Sunwell are you doing alone with a boy?" A loud voice called.

The two teens started at the approach of this new visitor. Elunaa hauled herself out of her chair and bowed deeply. She spoke hurriedly.

"Commander Windrunner, I didn't know you were here," Elunaa said.

Sylvanas Windrunner strode up to pair with a smile on her face at her jest. With all the people in attendance at the palace, "alone" was a subjective term.

Sylvanas waved her comment away, having had her fun. She focused instead on the young man seated beside Elunaa. The boy rose and bowed his head respectfully.

"Lady Windrunner, it is an honor to meet you," he said.

Sylvanas smiled to him. "Your grasp of our language and ways in the five years you have been here is astonishing. I have never met a more promising human before. With the obvious exception of course being Lady Jaina Proudmore."

"Someone say my name?" A voice called out. A small but powerful woman walked toward the trio. Both teens stood and bowed respectfully to the Mage.

Sylvanas nodded in greeting then gestured at the teens.

"We were just discussing the accomplishments of our young paladin and his ever-present friend, one of my sister's pupils, Lady Proudmore."

Jaina walked to the empty chair on the opposite side and sipped her drink.

"That would be the famous Braxx of Lordaeron and Elunaa of QueI'thelas presume?"

"Guilty on both accounts." Braxx replied, switching to common for Jaina's benefit.

Jaina looked at Braxx. "Yes your achievements are spoken of even in Stormwind. Tell me, once you reach eighteen, will you be returning to join The Knights of the Silver Hand?"

Braxx felt Elunaa stiffen and felt her hand slide into his. They had not discussed this. Sylvanas, Braxx noted, twitched her lip but held her tongue. In the highborn culture, such familarity between non-betrothed was strongly discouraged.

Braxx looked Jaina in the eyes and gave Elunaa's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Considering the Knights didn't feel the need to claim me five years ago, a Blood Knight I will become and shall remain. Besides, my heart is here in Eversong." He looked at Elunaa when he said that last.

Jaina smiled at his candor, refreshed at these youths, bored of the "politics" of Dalaran. She looked to Elunaa. "And you, young Farstrider, would you consider studying under Hemet Nessingwary?"

Elunaa's face squinched up. "The dwarf? The one who once got lost in his own back yard? Absolutely not!"

They all laughed. Everyone knew of that excentric dwarf.

"Besides," she said, glancing at Braxx and squeezing his hand, "my heart is in Eversong as well."

Suddenly a deep voice called out, "I see great beauty in my house!"

Azaraiah stood in the doorway and grinned at Sylvanas and Jaina. The two women stood and bowed to Azaraiah.

"Lord Azaraiah," Jaina greeted him in Thalassian, winking at Braxx, "I have come with urgent news from the Darnassian Druids."

Azaraiah nodded then turned to Sylvanas, "Lady Windrunner, if you'll excuse us."

Sylvanas nodded back. Azaraiah motioned for Jaina to enter the house as a small shape barreled past him and leapt into Elunaa's lap.

"Oof! What-" Elunaa exclaimed.

Azaraiah chuckled and led Jaina inside. Railynn meamwhile was bouncing excitedly on Elunaa's lap.

Sylvanas looked at the little girl and said, "you seem excited young one, what's going on?"

Railynn grinned at the group and said, "Uncle Az said he is going to talk to my parents about getting warlock training."

Sylvanas's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Warlock?" She said softly to herself.

Braxx looked to Elunaa and mouthed: "Uncle Az?"

Notes:

* The sun guides us" a greeting **By the light of the sun, gatekeeper"

Whew! This chapter should have ended before the party but I just had to have Syl and Jaina pop in to keep you interested in all this exposition. Now, let me explain a few things:

1-Festival of Lights. -.- I searched for a belf-only holiday to no avail. So I made it up lol.

2-Braxx in the Blood Knights. I couldn't find any info on whether this group existed before they became Sin'dorei. Would welcome your thoughts.

3-After the wrathgate on Horde side is a scene where Jaina ports into Orgrimmar and speaks to Thrall and Sylvanas. I wanted to show that the two had met before.

4-Yes The Banshee Queen and Lady Proudmore actually bowed to my main toon lol. I got a thrill from that, it was a cookie for me.

5-Please read and review. And thanks for reading =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

A/N Imagine my distress at having most of this chapter done only to have the loaner comp I was on die. -.-

I only recall most of what I was typing and had to do it on my phone. Grrr.

Moving on, I don't own Blizzard's material, if I did, I'd have my blood death knight dps spec back lol.

A special shoutout to my dear friend Raidiance for her continued support and the use of her character.

And as always, thank you dear reader for your support and reviews.

The Calm Before the Storm

Azaraiah had gone to the Warlock trainer first thing that morning to discuss Railynn's training. Alamma was surprised at how young Railynn was to be using Fel magic.

"We'll gladly take her in, provided she has her parent's permission," she said. "We don't have secret organizations here."

Azaraiah laughed. "I spoke with them before coming to see you. They were shocked but acquascent about her training."

"That's good," she replied. "I have also given thought to that situation regarding when Braxx tried Holy magic on her. It is not an uncommon occurance to have pure Holy energy canceled out by pure Fel energy. Since the two are polar opposites, they tend to cancel each other out."

At her mention Fel energy, the book at Azaraiah's waist began to glow faintly, the chains binding it closed rattled slightly. Azaraiah reached down and placed a hand on the book to steady it.

Alamma looked at the book for a moment then to Azaraiah. "When are you going to rid yourself of that thing? I don't mean to pry, but you'd be better off destroying it. I can feel the demonic energy coming from it."

Azaraiah's eyes flashed a hot purple before cooling to their normal green. "Some things are easier said than done, warlock," he said.

Alamma shifted her feet uncomfortably then looked at him. "On a different note, most of us can't help but notice how close young Braxx is getting to Elunaa. Does the boy intend a courtship with her?"

Azaraiah smiled. "I certainly hope he does," he said.

"Does he know the proper way to go about it?" She asked.

Azaraiah looked sad. "Probably not, his classmates resent him for his closeness to my daughter and would not tell him our ways of proper courtship."

Alamma looked to him. "Someone should talk to him about it. Are you?"

"Deffinately not. As much as I want to see the two wed, it is up to the boy's parents to teach him that. Do not worry though, I have a plan." He said, turning from her.

"When do you not have a plan?" She asked as he was leaving.

The following day, Azaraiah visited Braxx's parents under the pretext of checking up on the farm. During the afternoon meal, Azaraiah allowed a small piece of paper to drop from his robe onto the floor under the table. Written upon it was a list of the things a young man needed to do to make a proper courtship with an elvin lady. In the human culture, simply giving a trinket was customary. Not so for the Quel'dorei. For the elves, the male needed to firstly secure his lady's father's permission. He next needed to ask for her hand, to which he hopes to hear a "yes". He then needed to go before the ruling council and ask permission to hold a ceremony. This is normally answered with a unanimous yes. Finally he must sacrifice something sacred to her. Something he values above all else.

Having done all that, a wedding date can be planned.

Azaraiah was heading out when he heard the trio coming down the path, excitedly talking about their day. When they saw Azaraiah, they came running up. Railynn leaped into Azaraiah's arms. She began excitedly telling him about her day.

Azaraiah smiled and said, "slow down little one."

Railynn took a deep breath and started again, this time so that he could understand. Azaraiah was continually amazed at the power of this little girl.

When she had finished telling him about her day, Azaraiah told her Braxx's parents had a snack waiting for her. She flung herself from him, ran to the house, bounced off the closed door, stood then entered.

Azaraiah chuckled. He hugged his daughter in greeting then turned to Braxx.

"Stay a moment Braxx, we have things to discuss you and I."

Elunaa, with a frown, went inside.

"You are growing up fast Braxx, your teachers speak very highly of you," Azaraiah said after the girls left.

Braxx blushed but didn't say anything.

"I couldn't be more proud of you. I knew from the day I met you and your family that you'd be an excellent asset to the Blood Knights."

Braxx smiled at the praise. He had worked hard to please both Azaraiah and his parents, as well as his teachers and Elunaa.

Azaraiah continued, "Now that you're growing up it's time to start thinking about your future and what you want to do with it, and who you want it to be with."

Braxx realized what he was saying and started to speak. Azaraiah raised a finger, silencing him.

"Not yet my son, later tonight your parents should be having a talk with you. Listen to what they have to say. Remember, more lives then your own are affected by your actions in the coming years."

Braxx nodded. He gave Azaraiah a quick hug before Azaraiah turned and vanished in a blink of light.

_Must be nice to be a Mage_, Braxx thought to himself. He went inside to join the others.

Later that night after he'd walked the girls home, Braxx was reading a book when his parents called to him. They motioned for him to sit down.

"Braxx, your mother and I want to know what your intentions are with Elunaa."

Braxx thought hard about it then answered. "I love her with all my soul and am going to marry her."

His parents smiled at this. "Braxx, these people have different ways from us, did you know that there are certain courtship rules that must be met?"

Clueless, Braxx shook his head.

His parents told him everything that he had to do in order to get it right. They told him not to rush it, to think about the way he should do it. After a while, Braxx got up, feeling good about what he had to do in the near future and decided he should talk with Elunaa before committing to any course of action. He turned his light off then went to sleep.

In the shadows, Azaraiah watched as Braxx doused his lamp. He'd heard the talk Braxx had with his parents and Azaraiah felt that the boy would soon be ready. Azaraiah had spent time these last five years watching Braxx with his daughter. Even when the two believed themselves alone, Braxx behaved toward Elunaa in an exemploray manner. He treated her with kindness and respect at all times. When she was sick, Braxx missed training sessions to tend to her needs the same as she did when he was ill. This often earned her a strong reprimand from Lady Windrunner, but Elunaa hardly cared.

Azaraiah turned and began walking through the woods. He made his way to the city and approached the orphanage there. He stayed in the shadows so as not to be seen. Matron Aoibeahnn walking around the back to drop the day's trash into the recepticle. He cast a silent invisibility spell on himself and approached. He pressed a metal object to her throat and spoke in a rough, gravely voice.

"Were I a malicious spirit, woman, your life would be mine."

Matron Aoibeahnn stood motionless and addressed her would-be attacker. "You'll have to do better than a gold coin if you want my blood," she said.

Azaraiah removed his weapon from her throat and appeared before her, grinning.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked her.

Aoibeahnn smacked his arm playfully. "Because you're the only one that accosts me in a dark alley. And if you assault me with currency again, my Lord, we're going to have words you and I." She laughed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this night time stalk?" She asked him.

Azaraiah took her hand and placed something in it.

Aoibeahnn sighed. "Another small fortune given anonymously, Lord Az? Honestly, when are you going to let me tell all of Azeroth that yours is the largest heart in all the world?"

Azaraiah paled slightly. "You can never tell. This secret I intend to keep as long as possible."

Matron Aoibeahnn looked at him. "But this could easily be the Azaraiah Center for the Care of Helpless Children."

Azaraiah's book shook and rattled as his eyes blazed red. Just as quickly, they returned to green, the book falling still.

"No," he replied. "It's better that people not know about this. Already people think very highly of me, if everyone knew about this, they'd think I was showboating."

Aoibeahnn shrugged. "Well either way, you gave these children happy lives."

Azaraiah nodded to her, then turned to leave.

She called softly to him, "What do you get out of helping these poor souls?"

Without looking back, Azaraiah said one word and one word only, just loud enough for her to hear, "atonement." In a wink, he was gone.

A few weeks after Braxx's parents had spoken to him, he and Elunaa were sitting in front of the Warlock trainer's waiting for Railynn to finish lessons. His and Elunaa's lessons were over for the day.

Braxx leaned in to speak privately with her. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," she replied.

"Have you given much thought to our future together?"

"Only every waking minute of the day," she replied, "and in my dreams."

Braxx smiled. "Same here. You are everything I ever wanted in a companion."

Elunaa's heart began to race. "It sounds like you have a plan," she said.

He took hold of her hand. "I haven't spoken to your father yet, I was waiting until we'd had a chance to talk. I wanted to know what you wanted first."

She looked deep within his eyes and squeezed his hand. "All I ever wanted is you," she told him.

Braxx's heart did a flip in his chest, that was what he'd hopped she'd say.

He looked deep in her eyes. "Next year, we'll be sixteen. I will discuss our engagement with your father. At seventeen, we become of age and can be married as soon as you like."

She leaned closer and whispered, "I like that plan." She moved to kiss him when something heavy landed on her lap and began to bounce.

"I'm done with class!" Railynn shouted triumphantly.

Elunaa and Braxx laughed. "Yes, we see," they replied. They hopped down and made their way to the fields beside the Sunspire. Railyn was chattering away as usual, her imp bouncing happily on her shoulder. The little creature grinned impishly at Braxx.

"You guys were gonna kiss," it said.

"Quiet, you." Braxx told it.

"Ew, you guys were going to kiss?" Railynn asked.

"No," they relied.

"Were so," the imp said.

They kept walking, going deeper into the woods.

"I'm hungry," the imp declared.

"You're always hungry," Elunaa told it.

They came upon a group of Springpaws, lazily laying in a field. Springpaw packs were a nuscience. They bred like the cats they are.

"Want to see the new spell we learned?" Railyn asked the others.

"Sure," they replied.

Railynn focused her concentration on the lead Springpaw.

She splayed her fingers out and shot bolts of purple light at him. The energy hit the Springpaw Alpha in the chest then arched back to her. The Springpaw fell over dead, the purple light continuing to flow to Railynn. She cupped her fingers around it until it stopped, dropping a tiny purple gem into the imp's hands.

"Om nom nom, thank you, Mistress," he said. He proceeded to devour the small gem.

Braxx and Elunaa stared at Railynn with equal expressions of disgust and fear. Railynn giggled.

"They taught us how to feed our minion today," she said.

The imp sat happily, chewing on the gem, meanwhile, the Springpaws darted into the woods, berift of their Alpha.

"That's not all we leaned," she said. "We also learned how to do that to ourselves so that if we ever fall in battle, we won't die. We store part of our soul in a special gem called a Soul Stone."

It was unnerving to Braxx to hear a child taking about very dark, powerful magic.

Railynn placed her hands on her chest and called forth the dark energy. After a few seconds, she was holding a small purple sphere.

Braxx stared, open-mouthed, he couldn't believe she'd done that.

"What's that feel like?" He asked her.

"I can show you," she replied, "we can do that on others as we'll."

Braxx started to back away but Railynn had started her spell. Elunaa watched in awe as part of Braxx's soul entered another sphere. Railynn handed it to him.

"There," she said, "now you'll always be protected."

Too stunned for words, they walked Railynn home in silence.

Notes:

Wow, lots to absorb on this one. Azaraiah it seems is becoming my Deus Ex Machina. I assure you, this is not the case. I also realize that these first few chapters are dealing more with him then with Braxx, whom the story is about. I also apologize for this. Some things mentioned here like his mysterious book will be explained in his own story.

Thanks for your reviews and support! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

A/N

Sorry this one was so long in coming v.v Between work, playing wow, playing minecraft, and writing an original piece for Fiction Press (not yet out) there isn't enough hours in the day. Also, I replayed Warcraft3 to get an idea of the sequence of events. Omg I think Blizz messed up with Sylvanas. She was a banshee at the end of the destruction of SMC then all of a sudden she has her body with no explination. Then look at Jaina Proudmoore. One minute she's in stratholm with arthas, then she's in dalaran then she's in outland helping thrall. What a trooper! I'm going to write my story around these events, often alluding to them but not copying the events here. If you are unclear of the sequence of things, play Warcraft3 :p

This chapter is a flashback into Azaraiah's past. This was going to be a seperate short but there isn't enough material to make it on its own. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible.

I don't own Blizzard, its content, nor its characters. I only own Azaraiah, Braxx, Elunaa and Railynn. Aoibeahnn was used with exclusive permission (thanks Raidy! XD). Thank you dear readers for you patience, your reviews and support. Enjoy.

The Lessons of the Past

Two weeks after the event in the woods of Railynn's demonstration to Braxx of soul stones which Azaraiah had witnessed, he was in his study when his book began to glow a foul color of green, his eyes blazed a fierce amethyst.

"No," he croaked, his voice sounding like dry paper set aflame.

The book tugged him and he was forced into a chair. He ripped his robe off his chest and the books chain rattled loudly. Azaraiah pulled the catch on it and the book opened. A demonic entity materialized into the room with him.

"You..." Azaraiah spoke, barely louder than a whisper.

The demon spoke in his own language, the words entering Azaraiah's mind by force: _You have been neglecting me. Have you forgotten your responsibilities so soon, fallen elf_?

Azaraiah's head lulled to his chest as the demon began his dark work, feasting hungrly at Azaraiah's soul. Tendrals of green Fel energies extruded from Azaraiah's chest and entered the vile demon. Azaraiah twitched but was unable to move. The demon continued to speak in his hellish voice: _Little elf, so powerful, so pure, if only your people knew how selfishly you lusted for power. How easy you were to manipulate. How ignorant and stupid you are. This world is ours and there is nothing you can do._

Azaraiah's tears fell from his eyes, making a small pool on his bare chest. He knew well the weight of sins from years past. His deeds pressed down on his heart and he was crushed by them. The sorrow on his mind fed the demon and he was sated.

There was a knock on his door and a small voice called out, "Lord Azaraiah, I came to talk with you, is everything okay?" Jaina Proudmoore had been walking toward the house when she heard the awfull voice of the demon speaking in a language she did not know. She had heard Azaraiah's sobs and had assumed the worst. She had been right.

Jaina saw Azaraiah, naked from the waist up, a nether demon feasting on his soul. She had raised her hands and began casting a spell to banish it when Azaraiah raised his own. He called forth necromantic energy and cast the foul demon back into the book. The chain wound itself around the book and it lay still. Azaraiah's eyes cooled from their violent amethyst back to their former green. He leaned back into his chair and cooly regarded the little female in front of him.

"I wish you hadn't seen that," he said. "Well, you may as well sit down, I promise I won't bite you."

Jaina calmly took a chair beside him. Azaraiah stood and regarded the tattered remains of his robe. He went to the closet behind him and got a fresh shirt, pulling it over his head and concealing the chain which was burned into his waist. He poured himself a glass of brandy and offered a glass to Jaina. She took it and downed it in one gulp, raising her hand for a refill. Azaraiah poured and she sipped slowly. Azaraiah sat back down, laying the book on the table between them.

"I imagine you have a few questions for me." He said with a thin smile.

Jaina was shocked at his reaction. She said to him, "What in the worlds of Azeroth was that?"

Azaraiah laid a hand on the book to steady it as it had begun to rattle again.

"My old burden," he said. "A price that I have to pay for the sins of crimes past.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

Azaraiah took a deep breath and began to explain.

Eighteen years ago...

It was the third happiest day of Azaraiah's life. The first, having been the day he married her. Azaraiah's wife had come to him earlier that day and told him they were pregnant. His heart was filled with so much joy at the prospect of being a father. He was nervous however she was starting to look slightly pale, her form becoming more slender even as her stomach was growing.

They had gone to the Chirugien in Silvermoon. Aoibeahnn, Chirugien of Silvermoon City, emerged from her office looking grim. Azaraiah frowned to her. "What is it?"

Aoibeahnn told them to sit down. Azaraiah took his wife's hand and they both sat down.

"You are having a daughter. She is growing at a normal and healthy rate inside your womb."

Azaraiah looked rejoiced to hear this but Aoibeahnn continued on.

"The baby is going to be just fine but your wife will not. It is rare but your child is taking nourishment from her body and not from what she eats."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Azaraiah said, the concern in his voice apparent. His wife was trembling.

"There are several options we can explore. We can and will supply extra nutritional fluids but this will only delay the problem."

Azaraiah's wife was crying and he looked tortured.

"The other option would be to abort."

"Absolutely not!" His wife exclaimed. Azaraiah turned toward her.

"If it comes to your dying over this, we must at least consider it as an option." He said to her.

"Never," she replied. "I would never sacrifice my child's life for my own."

Azaraiah hugged her. He looked to Aoibeahnn. "Is there some magic that can be used to help?"

"I know of none," she replied. "But I had heard rumors that the Night Elves of Darnassus have encountered this kind of condition before and have discovered a way to counter it magically."

Azaraiah nodded to her then turned to his wife. "I am going to Darnassus to speak to the healers there."

"They hate the Highborn elves, why would they help us?" She asked him.

"I am not unknown in Darnassus; I have held palaver with the Night Elves before. Perhaps some bit of magic from their demi-god Cenaris can help."

Azaraiah looked to Aoibeahnn, "What kind of time frame do we have here?" He asked her.

"Six months, most assuredly no more than seven." She told him.

Azaraiah looked back at his wife. "If I have to, I'll go to the ends of the world for you, my beloved."

"Be safe my love," she replied. And hurry back to me.

Azaraiah said goodbye then in a wink, was gone.

Azaraiah's wife began to weep. Aoibeahnn put an arm around her. "If there was anyone who would come back with magic to help, it will be your husband." She told her.

It was three days later that Azaraiah found himself at Theramore Harbor. He was looking into booking passage to Auberdine when a man approached him.

"I hear you are seeking the Night Elves of Darnassus regarding magical remedies." The man said.

"That's correct," Azaraiah said. "What can I do for you?"

"It is not what you can do for me," he said but what I can do for you."

Azaraiah's eyes narrowed. "And just what can you do for me?"

The hooded man smiled. "I can give you more power than you can possibly imagine. Power even to save you wife from certain death."

Azaraiah leaned in. "What did you say? How can you know about that?"

The man's smile grew wider. "My master tells me everything."

"What about the Night Elves, surely their god can help."

The man pondered this. "The Night Elves have no love for your kind. They would surely kill you on sight for approaching and especially for asking for magic, considering the Highborne's history."

"What must we do?" Azaraiah asked.

"Follow me to my tower in the swamps, no one goes there. It is there that all things will be explained." The man said to him.

"What is your name friend?" Azaraiah asked him.

"Kel'Thuzad," the man replied with a smile.

Four months went by. Azaraiah was working hard to please Kel'Thuzad. In return, Kel'Thuzad taught Azaraiah all about Shadow Magic, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy and how to apply curses to his enemies. Azaraiah learned his studies well and was prepared to return to his wife with his new knowledge. His power grew exponentially and he was certain that he could now save her life.

Kel'Thuzad approached him. "Before you return to Quel'Thelas, I wanted you to have this." Kel'Thuzad handed him a large book, the covers appeared bound in some kind of leather.

"What is it?" Azaraiah asked.

"It is a special tome filled with all the magic you will need." Kel'Thuzad replied. "This tome was passed to me by my master Ner'zuhl.

"If it will lead me to the power necessary to save my wife from death, I will gladly accept it. Thank you Kel'Thuzad for all your help."

Without another word, Azaraiah boarded the ship back to the Eastern Kingdoms.

After he was out of sight one of Kel'Thuzad's acolytes approached him. "Is it wise, giving such a powerful tool to one so ignorant, Master?" He asked.

Kel'Thuzad chuckled. "Ner'zuhl will see to it that that one is taken care of, and it may just give The Burning Legion the edge we need against the Highborn Elves."

"What if he fights the demon's control?" The acolyte continued. "That mage was powerful before, now that we have given him access to magic that he would not normally have, his powers will have doubled."

Kel'Thuzad pondered this. "By the time that boat reaches Menethil Harbor, the demon will have already begun working on him. When he reaches Quel'thelas, his control over Azaraiah will be unbreakable. The Highborn are as good as ours." he answered.

Three days later, Azaraiah was in his day cabin on the ship, studying the ancient tome when it began to speak to him. It told him that there was vast power within the book and Azaraiah studied it dutifully. After a week, he was rarely seen out of his cabin, he barely ate, rarely slept, the only thing he did was study the book which by now he had began speaking back to, almost as if it were his friend. His once-vibrant skin paled to the dullest silver-grey hue. His eyes which had been the most lustrous green now glowed faintly amethyst in the dim light of his cabin's lantern. The rare few times he did venture above-deck, the sunlight shined too brightly for his skin, so he donned a dark cloak to protect himself.

Six months to the day after his departure, Azaraiah walked into Silvermoon City and went to see Aoibeahnn. When he found her, she looked very grim.

"Come inside with me Azaraiah," she said.

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked.

Aoibeahnn shook her head. "There was nothing that could have been done," she replied. "The sickness came two nights ago. Her body was already frail and weak. I'm sorry old friend, but your wife is dead."

Azaraiah pulled back his hood and his eyes burned their fiercest violet at her. "Then I am too late." He said to her.

Aiobeahnn pulled back slightly. "Are you alright Az? Your eyes are..."

"I AM WELL AWARE OF WHAT MY EYES LOOK LIKE!" He roared at her. He raised his hand and a bolt of fire interlaced with shadowy necrotic energy flattened her to the wall behind her. "AND WHERE WERE YOU?" He shrieked at her. "I have been all over this world searching for the magic that would keep her alive and where were you while she was dying?"

Aiobeahnn struggled to free herself of his grip and she croaked to him, "I was saving the life of your child."

Azaraiah immediately let lose his grip on her. "My daughter? She lives?" He asked her.

The book at his side began to vibrate slightly in his pocket. _Do not listen to her. She killed your wife and is now trying to manipulate you_. It said into his mind.

Azaraiah ignored it and continued to stare at Aoibeahnn.

"Yes, well if you are done losing your temper, I can take you to her."

Aoibeahnn led him to the new neonatal ward of the healer's temple. There Azaraiah gazed upon his beautiful daughter.

"She's so small," he said.

"Well, she is two months early," Aoibeahnn replied. "She is new to the world and needs her daddy to care for her."

The book in his pocket spoke to its audience of one:_ That small life is what killed your wife. She is responsible of her death_.

Azaraiah barely heard this as he picked up his new daughter and held her gently to his heart. As if sencing the malovalent spirit within him, the child began to wail uncontrollably.

"My goodness, she never cried like that before," Aoibeahnn said.

"Maybe she is hungry," Azaraiah said.

"Are you ok Az? For a moment there, I thought you were going to..." Aoibeahnn stammered.

Azaraiah patted her arm reassuringly. "Sorry about that, I'm just upset at having been too late. When can I take my daughter home?"

"She will need to stay here for another three days, just to make sure she is out of the danger zone. She is very weak as you can imagine. She will always be smallbut she has her father's stubourn persistence. She will make you proud." Aoibeahnn said.

Azaraiah nodded. "And what of my wife?"

"She has been buried as is our way. We could wait no longer for you." She jotted something down. "This is where we have laid her to rest. Go and see her. She would have liked that. I am sorry old friend, we did all we could, there just wasn't any time." Aoibeahnn looked sad.

Azaraiah gave her a quick hug then left. He made his way down to the cemetery area. The thought of his wife there, under the cold moist ground of Eversong depressed him and he wept. The book continued speaking to him: _She need not lie there; you know what has to be done. You can make things right. A life, for a life_.

Azaraiah nodded then left the cemetery. He went home and prepared his ritual equipment and summoning area. After nightfall, he crept back into the cemetery and removed his wife from there and brought her home. He made sure everything was ready.

Three days later, he returned to the Healing Temple and spoke again with Aoibeahnn. She instructed him on how he needed to care for his new little girl.

"So, what are you going to do with yourself now?" She asked him.

"I imagine I'll take a less stressful job as envoy for the Kirin Tor, something that would allow me to be home for little Elunaa. What about you?" He asked her.

"I have decided to take the new position as Matron of the Orphanage here in Silvermoon. I just love the little children. And there are so many like Elunaa that need special love and care. I cannot pass up the opportunity to provide that care." She told him.

"That's good. The children will be lucky to have you." He told her. "Thank you for all the help you've been with my own little one."

The hugged and Azaraiah and Elunaa went home.

As the midnight hour approached, Azaraiah began the ritual to bring his wife back to him. He stabbed himself in the arm with his athame and drew the power spells he needed in his blood. He lay the open book beside him on the alter and placed Elunaa in the sacrificial circle and began to chant. His heart felt a brief moment of guilt over this act but it was quickly extinguished by the demon as he said the last words, the air before him shimmered and the voice from the book took form. A Dreadlord!

"Gaze upon me little elf. For in all your years, never have you seen one so powerful as me. You are mine now, and I demand sacrifice!"

Azaraiah gazed in horror at the being he had wrought. He was paralyzed in fear at the terrible being before him. His body refused to move, even when the Dreadlord moved to his wife's body. The foul demon spoke a few demonic words and green tendrils of energy sapped themselves from Azaraiah's wife's body and entered his own, the demon taking more corporeal form.

"You cannot be..." Azaraiah said.

"Cannot be what, foolish elf? Cannot be here? Ner'zuhl predicted you perfectly. You were so consumed by the threat of loss of your wife that you allowed your very soul to become tainted. By that act and this one that follows it, we will have a way into your world. The Burning Legion comes to claim your world and there is nothing you can do about it mortal!"

The demon turned and used his energy to sap the life from Azaraiah. The Dreadlord grew in size, becoming larger with each moment he suckled from Azaraiah's power. He then turned and regarded the little elf on the sacrificial circle. The demon chuckled, "Ah, was this to be my sacrifice? A life, for a life eh? That is exactly the way it should be, with her innocent death, my entry into your world will be complete."

The baby wailed in terror as the demon began to chant his spell. Suddenly a new light appeared in the room with them, it was the spirit of Azaraiah's wife. She spoke directly to him.

_Worry not for me my love_, she told him._ I am one with the Sunwell now. Your purpose now is to look out for our dear child. I sacrificed my own life so that she may live. A life, for a life, indeed. I forgive you this act; you love me greatly, as I loved you. But our daughter needs that love too. She is my connection to this world; honor me by loving her every minute of the day. I love you with all my heart and soul. Take my energy and stop that beast from harming our family._

With that, she focused all her strength into Azaraiah, his power redoubling over.

"Get away from my daughter!" He exclaimed. The demon turned in surprise, having seen nothing of Azaraiah's wife. Azaraiah focused all his magic, all his being, indeed, his very soul into the book, binding the spirit to himself and plunging into the depths of the book. The demon, scrambled to get away but Azaraiah tossed the alters' chain around his waist and affixed it to the demon and the book, binding them together. The demon, assaulted by all the magic and power of the sorcerer, was helpless to escape. The Dreadlord was pulled back into the book, his stolen energy escaping into the room and entering Azaraiah. Azaraiah pulled onto the chain with all his might, the force of the Dreadlord's hold on it, heating up the chain until it melted into the flesh at Azaraiah's waist. With a final roar of defeat, the demon was sealed into the book, the clasp closed. The book glowed defiantly with a dark green energy and Azaraiah heard the demon's words in his head once more:

_You think that you have defeated me little elf? You think this is over? _Azaraiah felt pain burning up the chain from the book and tearing at his soul_. Remember little elf, part of you is here with me, and I intend to make it a most painful experience for you. Forever will you walk with the shame of your actions here. Though your own race will never know how selfish and greedy you are, you will always know, and that knowledge will be my meal. Know that this battle only buys you a little time, The Burning Legion comes and when it does, this world will be set aflame_! With that the book fell silent.

Azaraiah's wife's spirit watched as he went to hold his child, the demonic energy at bay, for now. The baby looked up at her daddy with the most stunning blue eyes. Azaraiah's hear shattered at what he had wanted to do. He resolved from that day on to love his little girl and care for her always. He looked to the spirit of his wife which smiled at him. _I love you _She whispered. _I love you, forever,_ he whispered back. Azaraiah walked upstairs, his daughter cradled in his loving arms, the hateful demonic book dragging behind him, an eternal reminder that although he had saved his child and defeated the demon, he was still as damned as it. Condemned to live with the burden of the guilt in his soul.

Jaina Proudmoore took a long swallow of the drink in her hand. Her brain trying to process all that had been said to her.

"That's a lot to take in," she eventually said.

Azaraiah nodded his agreement and refreshed their drinks. "Now you know why I have to carry this cursed thing with me everywhere I go, I am unable to detach it."

"Surely the Mages can.." she began.

Azaraiah shook his head. "Even Arcmage Antonidas can do nothing to help me remove it. And that trip has also caused me to be banned from Dalaran since the Kirin Tor frown upon those with powers such as mine.

They sat in silence for several moments when Azaraiah spoke up. "What is it you wished to see me about young Arcmage?"

Jaina placed her drink down on the coaster in front of her. She did not know how to take all this information she had just gained but what she saw before her was not an enemy Warlock or a demon-possessed elf. What she saw was a loving father, powerful sorcerer and a man lonely from the death of his wife. Despite knowing what he almost did and almost became, she still respected him and pitied the things he had to do in the past. She shook her head to clear it and then told him why she had come.

"Lord Azaraiah, the Kirin Tor have been getting reports of a mysterious Prophet traveling the Eastern Kingdoms, urging people to flee to Kalimdor..."

Notes:

ZOMG, PLEASE don't hate Azaraiah for what he ALMOST did.

Thanks for all your patience in the long ass wait for this one to come out, I have been battling my own demon, the dreaded Demon Flu

Regarding the ending of this chapter. All Warcraft Gamers know what time frame the appearance of the Prophet places this in. :D That's right, time for shit to start hitting the preverbial fan, or in this case, Lordaeron :( Hope the ending didnt confuse non-warcraft players too badly.

Thank you all for your support and reviews and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

A/N

I don't own Blizzard, its content, nor its characters. I only own Azaraiah, Braxx, Elunaa and Railynn. Aoibeahnn was used with exclusive permission (thanks Raidy! XD). Thank you dear readers for you patience, your reviews and support. Enjoy.

Solutions and problems

Braxx sat in his chair at his desk in his parents' house contemplating his future with Elunaa. It would be graduation in just a few short days and he was at a loss as to what to give her as a monumental symbol of his undying love for her. He'd already given his heart to her but…

"Oof!" he exclaimed as a weight was thrust into his lap.

Railynn sat, bouncing up and down on his lap, grinning impishly at him.

"You must be deeply lost in thought for me to have snuck up on you that badly," she told him.

Braxx smiled at her, "as a matter of fact, I was."

He swatted at her imp, which had leapt from her shoulders and was dancing on top of his head.

"What are you thinking this hard about?" she inquired.

Braxx looked at her with worried eyes.

"I have to give Elunaa something that symbolizes my undying love for her. But we are simple farmers, we have nothing of value."

Railynn's face scrunched up at the talk of love.

"Well, what else could be a great gesture? You told her you love her, right?"

"Yes, at least twelve times a day I tell her that I love her," he said.

"Hungry," her imp said. They both turned to him.

"Nothing for you!" Railynn told him, sighing.

"I don't know what to do," Braxx told her, "I already gave myself to her body and. . .

Suddenly, Railynn's imp sprang forward, landing on Braxx's desk. He seized Braxx's amethyst Soulstone and darted from the room.

"Mine!" he yelled triumphantly.

They both raced after him, screaming at him. Railynn raised her hands in front of her and squeezed the air. The imp was lifted off the ground as if her own hands were about his throat. Braxx strode up to him and snatched the crystal from his grasp. He glared hotly at the little demon then looked to Railynn who exasperatedly dismissed him back into the nether.

"I'm sorry," she told Braxx, "I know I should feed him more but. . ."

Braxx wasn't listening to her as he was staring at the glowing crystal in his hands like he'd never seen it before.

"What is it?" she implored.

"I have to go for a bit, but I'll be back later. Get to class!" He shouted at her as he ran toward the stable behind the house. He leapt onto his hawkstrider and rode like hell was chasing him toward Silvermoon City. When he arrived, he raced through the city streets and entered the stables there. He paid the fee then ran to the orphanage. He stopped to catch his breath, and then entered.

Matron Aoibeahnn sat there with five of the little ones, teaching them how to make paper zeppelins. She smiled at his approach.

"Children, we have a visitor today. Everyone say hello to Squire Braxx," she addressed them.

"Anu Belore Dela'na, Squire Braxx," five little voices rang out.

Braxx smiled at them then bowed to Matron Aoibeahnn.

"Matron, I would like to have a word with you," he told her.

Aoibeahnn nodded and turned to the children.

"Please excuse us, dear ones. Wait for me in the play room," she told them.

When they had filed out, she turned to him.

"It is good to see you again my young friend. What can I do for you?"

My dear lady, I have come to ask if your sister is feeling well enough for a visitor. And if I could ask something of her."

Perplexed, Aoibeahnn blinked. "My sister? You must want something nice crafted."

Braxx nodded, "Everyone in Silvermoon knows that your sister is the best jewelcrafter in all of Quel'Thelas. If there is anyone that can help me, it is she."

Aoibeahnn nodded knowingly. "You must want a gift made for Elunaa."

"Yes ma'am," Braxx replied. He reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out his Soulstone, showing it to her.

Aoibeahnn's eyes widened in surprise. "A Soulstone?" She inquired.

Braxx nodded. "I could think of no better gift to give to her, showing her that she is the only one in the world for me. Is your sister up to the task?"

"Sister certainly has worked them into jewelry before so it should be no problem, but. . ." She trailed off.

"What is it?" He asked.

Aoibeahnnlooked to the ground. "Sister hasn't been herself lately, not since that prophet came and visited Silvermoon a few weeks ago. Now, she gets worse every day."

"May I see her?" Braxx asked.

She nodded, "Sister is out in the gardens, let's go to her."

Aoibeahnn led Braxx down the back stairs and out into the massive gardens behind the orphanage. The garden was a beautiful arrangement of flowers, trees, and a massive waterfall. A mysterious benefactor had purchased the building behind the orphanage, demolished it, built the garden and then donated it to the children. No one but Aoibeahnn knew that it had been Azaraiah that had done all this, but Braxx had a pretty good idea who it was.

The Lady Mandra looked up at their approach. "Sister, look, the Dorei trees are in full bloom today." She told Aoibeahnn.

"Yes sister, I see." Aoibeahnn replied. She gestured to Braxx. "I brought you a visitor today."

Mandra's expression grew guarded for a second as she took in the sight of him, then she smiled.

"Hello, young man. Have you brought it to me at last?"

Braxx blinked in surprise.

"Well, hand it over to me then, young man." Mandra told him.

Braxx slowly pressed his Soulstone into her awaiting hands. Mandra turned it around in her hands then nodded.

"Sister thinks I'm crazy, but I have indeed seen a great deal in a very short time. This simple object will decide the fate of millions of people, and you young man, you shall be the fulcrum. . ."

Aoibeahnn put an arm around her sister. "That prophet touched her as he was leaving," she told Braxx. "Since then, she hasn't been the same, she keeps making these predictions."

Braxx slowly nodded, unsure how to respond to that.

Mandra took Braxx's hands. "It is coming soon, the darkness. It will be as a storm, taking with it all life and all love."

Braxx felt a chill up his spine at these words.

Mandra blinked in confusion. "Oh, dear, I did it again, didn't I? I am so sorry young man. You want me to make this into something lovely for your girl, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes please, ma'am," Braxx said. "If it can be done, that is."

Mandra smiled at him. "It is indeed a complicated process but it can be done. Come back in three day's time and it shall be ready for Elunaa."

Braxx reached for his gold pouch in his pocket, but Mandra placed her hand over his, stopping him.

"This will be a gift from sister and me," she told him. "It is the very least we can do for all that has been done for us and the children of the orphanage and all the good that you are going to do in the future. Now, go. I believe a certain young warlock is out in the lobby, looking for you."

With that, Mandra got up and walked to the door to her quarters. Aoibeahnn and Braxx went into the orphanage.

"Sorry about that, sister hasn't been the same since that man visited us."

"What did she mean by "darkness comes"? Braxx asked.

Aoibeahnn shrugged. "It could mean anything, or nothing. I'm worried about her."

Braxx nodded and was going to speak when the sound of peels of laughter coming from the lobby drifted toward them. They entered to find Railynn with a Felhunter demon out that was carrying the children on its back. Aoibeahnn shrieked and shooed at the creature with a broom. Braxx took Railynn's hand and led her and her demon outside and out of Matron Aoibeahnn's hair.

A week later, on the eve of their graduation ceremony, Braxx and his family were having post-meal tea with Azaraiah, Elunaa, Railynn and the Windrunner sisters at their estate in Western Quel'Thelas. Vereesa was engaged in a card game with her husband, Rhonin and Railynn. Sylvannas, Azaraiah and Braxx's parents were engrossed in conversation. And Ranger General Alleria Windrunner was discussing with Elunaa about her after graduation assignment. Braxx tapped on the table lightly with his teacup, getting everyone's attention. He stood and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have something to say. I have spoken to Lord Azaraiah about this and he has given his consent freely. From the first day I met his daughter, I knew Elunaa and I would be together forever. She is my counterpart in every way and I love her dearly. She is everything I could ever want in a companion. With the consent of our friends and family, we would like to make this official." He dropped to his knees. "Elunaa, will you be my wife?" He asked her, presenting her with an ornately carved Dorei-wood box.

With hands trembling, she took the box and opened it, lifting out the treasure inside. She held up a necklace of triple-linked chained gold holding an elaborate charm of two golden dragons encircling Braxx's amethyst Soulstone, which glowed brightly with cobalt light. Everyone in the room gasped at the majestic amulet.

"Yes," she said in a soft voice, too stunned to enunciate any louder.

The room erupted in strong applause. Braxx's parents embraced Elunaa in a hug, welcoming her to their family while Azaraiah stood and wrapped his arms around Braxx's shoulders.

Vereesa stood and asked them if they had a date set in mind.

"After graduation and after we have our assignments," Braxx answered her.

Sylvannas stood up, nodded to the couple then left the room abruptly. Alleria, seeing her sister's distress, promptly followed after her.

"Syl, what's wrong?" Alleria asked.

Sylvannas turned and with a tear in her eye, shook her head.

"Kael still hasn't asked you yet," Alleria said, guessing.

"No, and I doubt he ever will," Sylvannas answered.

"The Prince is a very busy man, Syl." Alleria told her.

"I know, Alleria. It's just that seeing those two together reminds me of the day Kael'Thas first asked me to dance. I thought he'd make a move for me by now." Sylvannas looked at the ground.

Alleria put her arms around her sister. "Now, Syl, don't pout. We need to be happy for the young couple.

Sylvannas embraced her sister then both went back into the house to celebrate with the families.

The following day's events went off without a hitch. Both Braxx and Elunaa graduated top of their class, Elunaa assigned to Alleria's Farstriders guarding the Elfgate, a very high honor for one so young and Braxx was assigned to the Blood Knights that patrol the area around the Elfgate. This pleased the pair greatly, since they wouldn't have to be separated something that both Ranger General Alleria and Captain Bloodvalor suspected from the start.

Everyone was at Azaraiah's palace celebrating when there was an abrupt flash of light, followed by a rush of displaced air. Jaina Proudmore materialized in the cacophony and tumbled to the ground, screaming for help. Azaraiah was at her side in an instant, carrying her into his house. He sat her on a long sofa and began to tend to her many wounds. They could all see blood coming from many gashes in her arms and an arrow in her leg.

"Jaina, what in the name of the Sunwell happened to you?" Azaraiah inquired as he saw to her wounds.

Jaina answered him between staggered gasps of pain. "The war has started, my friend."

"What war?" Alleria asked, leaning toward her so she could hear this exchange very well.

"Something terrible has happened," Jaina told them. "Prince Arthas Menethil has returned from an expedition to Northrend, carrying a strange sword. He marched straight into Lordaeron and entered his father, King Terranas's, throne room. He stabbed his father with this blade through his heart, killing him. He then ordered his vast army of undead creatures to kill every last man woman and child of his kingdom. He proceeded to slaughter all of his father's courtesans and all of his subjects. He killed them all. I barely got away before being seen, taking an arrow to my knee." She wept, her tears flowing down her face.

The room was silent in shock. Azaraiah stood abruptly.

"Jaina, travel to Dalaran and inform Antonidas about these events, after you've rested. Sylvannas go to Silvermoon and inform Prince Kael'Thas. Alleria, gather your troops and secure the Elfgate incase he moves north.

"What about you?" Braxx asked him.

"This may be a move against the Alliance itself." Azaraiah answered him. "I believe King Arthas' next move will be on Stormwind. I'm going to alert Prince Wrynn about these events and help him secure for an attack. And I'm going to need you with me, Braxx and may the Sunwell help us all."

Author's notes:

1-YES I know that I added the "arrow to the knee" bit. This is just my way of adding slight humor to this very intense scene.

2- Sorry for the long delay on getting this chapter out. I had to move, had internet and computer issues and then the holidays. -.- Sorry. I'm back on my game now.

3- PLEASE do not comment about Alleria's posting to the Elfgate, I KNOW, ya know? This is going to be explained at the start of ch6. It wasn't clear to me the time frame about when she departed for Draenor so this is my version of it.

4- Please read and review my loyal readers. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

A/N

I don't own Blizzard, its content, nor its characters. I only own Azaraiah, Braxx, Elunaa and Railynn. Aoibeahnn was used with exclusive permission (thanks Raidy! XD). Thank you dear readers for you patience, your reviews and support. Enjoy.

Lament of the Highborn

The following morning saw Sylvannas, Vereesa and Alleria at the Elfgate, Braxx and Azaraiah having teleported to Stormwind moments earlier, and Jaina Proudmore having left for Dalaran earlier that very evening.

"Syl, I am leaving Quel'Thelas today, in just a few minutes." Alleria told her.

"Why, sister?" Sylvannas asked her.

Archmage Khadgar is leading an Alliance Expedition to the world of Draenor to try and close the portal to Azeroth, cutting off the Orc's advance before we end up fighting a war on two fronts." Alleria told her.

Vereesa looked to her sister with a tear in her eye. "But Allie, what are we going to do without you here? We Windrunner sisters are much stronger together."

Alleria hugged her sisters. "I know Reesie, but this is something that has to be done, to keep us all safer. I had Lady Mandra make something for you both though. Remember the lovely necklace momma and poppa gave me? I had her melt it down into three lockets for us."

Alleria handed each of her sisters a silver locket, the sapphire one went to Sylvannas and the ruby one went to Vereesa. The jade one, she placed around her own neck. "This way, we'll always be together," she told them.

Khadgar arrived and gestured to Alleria to mount up, nodding at the younger two Windrunners.

"Syl, keep the Elfgate safe, Reesie, you and your husband get back to Dalaran and keep it safe." Alleria told them. "I love you both very much."

"Be safe sister, and come back to us." Sylvannas replied.

With that, Alleria set off with Archmage Khadgar for Draenor.

"What are we to do?" Vereesa asked her sister.

"We'll do just as she told us; I and my Farstriders will secure the Elfgate, you and Rhonin get back to the Kirin Tor." Sylvannas told her.

They hugged each other.

"Al diel shala, sister." Sylvannas told her.

"Shorel'aran." Vereesa replied as she and Rhonin rode off into the distance, heading for Dalaran.

Elunaa walked over to Sylvannas, a worried expression on her face.

"General, what shall we do?" She asked Sylvannas.

Sylvannas handed Elunaa a small crystal fragment. "This is the third key to the Elfgate; all three keys must be present for the enchantment to open. Guard this with your life."

Braxx and Azaraiah arrived at the gates to Stormwind early the following morning. The sounds of Elwynn forest waking up were all round them. They rode into town, briefly stopping to talk to a few of the guards, who moved aside to allow them to pass. They passed several vendor stalls on their way through the Old Town and they rode toward the Keep. A page approached the pair which took their horses to the Stormwind stables. Braxx and Azaraiah mounted the stairs to the Stormwind Keep, where they encountered Archbishop Benedictus.

"Archbishop, I urgently need a word with you," Azaraiah said to him.

"Ah, Lord Azaraiah of Quel'Thelas, what may I do for you on this fine morning?" the Archbishop replied.

"Something terrible has happened Sire." Azaraiah told him. He relayed all the events of the last few days to the Archbishop.

"Are you sure that King Arthas is on his way here?" He asked Azaraiah.

"We cannot be too sure, but it seems to be the most logical assumption. His actions up to this point have led us to believe that he is moving on the Alliance. Since Stormwind is almost the last bastion of human civilization, we concur that he is coming here and in force.

"I must speak with the Council of Nobles about this and with Prince Wrynn as well." The Archbishop told him. "Prince Wrynn himself is just waking up, we'll wait until he's refreshed himself then we'll have a meeting, you will need to attend and give witness."

Azaraiah nodded to him then turned to Braxx.

"Braxx, it looks as if I'm going to be here for a while, why don't you go down to The Gilded Rose and get us accommodations. Also, stop by the Armory, and the Auction House. We may need to be better outfitted if there is indeed a coming battle.

The Archbishop looked to the young man beside him. "Your name is Braxx, Braxx Merkess of Lordaeron?" He asked him.

"Yes Sir," Braxx replied. "Do you know me?"

The Archbishop chuckled softly. "I doubt there is anyone in the Cathedral of Light that doesn't know your story; how you were brought to my mentor years ago for training but were turned away, may the light rest his soul." He regarded the full set of Blood Knight Armor that the young man was wearing. "You are a full fledged Blood Knight, then?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir, I completed my training only a few days ago." Braxx answered him.

"You completed your Paladin training at the same age as our Paladins start theirs." The Archbishop mused. "That's astonishing."

Unsure how to respond, Braxx remained silent.

"Well, I won't keep you young one, I have a meeting to coordinate. Congratulations on your graduation." He nodded to Azaraiah then walked to the throne room.

Azaraiah slapped Braxx lightly on the back then followed Archbishop Benedictus.

Braxx turned then walked out of the Keep, heading back to the stables.

A few hours later, Azaraiah entered the room that Braxx had rented for them in The Gilded Rose Inn.

"Well, that meeting went well, I think." He told Braxx.

Braxx was sorting through the supplies that he'd procured and turned to him. "What happened?"

"The Council of Nobles and Archbishop Benedictus have agreed that with the destruction of Lordaeron, Varian is now the leader of the Alliance and King of all Stormwind. A grand coronation ceremony is being planned for tomorrow afternoon, which we shall attend.

Braxx looked to Azaraiah with a shocked expression. "They are planning a coronation ceremony on the eve of what could be a great battle with that monster Arthas? Are they insane?"

Azaraiah shook his head. The population of Stormwind is taking news of Lordaeron's destruction rather poorly, they believe themselves to be doomed. This is more for the people's sake then for Varian's. The Alliance cannot sit idle without a ruler, King Teranas was a good man and without his guidance, the human population needs a strong leader with which the people can look to for hope, and Varian will provide them that."

Braxx nodded but still looked skeptical. He wanted for nothing more then to be done here in Stormwind and returned to his beloved Elunaa.

"Do you think she's alright?" Braxx asked Azaraiah.

"Yes, I'm sure she's fine. The Elfgate cannot be breached. And besides, only we Highborn know its secret. No one can enter it without our say so. And there is no one more fiercely able to guard it then Alleria Windrunner." Azaraiah told him.

"Now come with me down to the docks, we need to make sure that the guards there are informed of the possible risk for penetration in that zone and to be prepared."

Azaraiah and Braxx strolled through Stormwind on their way to the docks. They passed by the exchange area and were amazed at the amount of people standing around outside the bank and the auction house. It seemed that commerce stopped for nothing, not even the treat of invasion. They made their way through the park and went down the long ramps and stairs and into the dock area. They were approaching the ships that were moored there and were looking for the dock master when Braxx spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Ranger General Windrunner!" He called out to the figure standing beside the large ship.

Azaraiah's eyes widened in surprise as they approached Alleria.

"I thought you were back in Quel'Thelas, guarding the Elfgate Alleria." Azaraiah said to her.

"Ah, Lord Azaraiah, a unique opportunity arose that I had to take advantage of. I am helping to lead an expedition to Draenor with Archmage Khadgar." She told him.

"Then the Dark Portal has been opened again?" He asked her.

"Yes, it would seem so." She replied. "We are going there to try and close it for good this time. The last thing we need is to be fighting a war on two fronts."

Azaraiah blinked for a few seconds. "Could these events be related in some way?" He asked her.

"We believe that that may be possible, though as to the how, that we know not." She answered him.

Azaraiah nodded. He felt redundant now that Alleria was here. He and Braxx could have easily stayed in Silvermoon if she was going to just end up in Stormwind anyway.

"When are you all leaving?" He asked her.

"In just a short while. Khadgar wanted to stay our trip a day to see the coronation but I urged him to reconsider. The sooner that the portal is closed, the faster we can all return to our homes." She answered.

Azaraiah nodded then shook her hand. "Al diel shala, my dear Lady."

"Shorel'aran my Lord." She replied. She then turned and with a nod to Braxx, boarded the ship that was taking them all to the Nethergarde Harbor.

Azaraiah spoke to the Dock Foreman and recommended a doubling of the guards near the harbor for the time being. He and Braxx made their way back to The Gilded Rose and settled in for a long night.

"Shindu Fallah Na!" Screamed Sylvannas as the undead swarm poured through the Elfgate. King Arthas strode through the Elfgate, dragging Elunaa through by her throat.

"So, it would seem that Drathir was correct, the keys did open the Elfgate." He said.

Arthas raised Frostmourne high into the air and stuck it through Elunaa's chest. He tossed her lifeless body to the ground in disgust.

"I salute your bravery, Elf, but the chase is over." Arthas said to Sylvannas. She knelt in the grass, the blood of her fallen comrades pooling on the ground around her. The Elfgates had fallen, the Scourge army had marched its way through Quel'Thelas, slaughtering all that stood in their way.

"Then I'll make my stand here, butcher. Anar'alah Belore."

She raised her blade to strike at the man that had killed all her troops, but Arthas was faster. He rushed forward and skewered Sylvannas, ending her resistance.

With her last breaths she raised her head to her slayer and spat at him. "Finish it, I deserve a clean death."

"After all you've put me through, woman, the last thing I'll give you is the peace of death." Arthas raised Frostmourne and severed her soul from her lifeless body, Sylvannas materialized beside him as a banshee. Arthas strode over to the other fallen Farstriders and likewise raised them all as banshees or undead minions.

"You brought me back?" She shrieked at him.

"Yes, for all your pitiful struggles, you and your troops are now mine. We are going to your precious Sunwell and with the powerful waters, we are going to resurrect Kel'thuzad.

"No!" she exclaimed. "You cannot, if you do that then my people would die out!"

"Foolish Elf, I care nothing for your pathetic race. Soon, all of Azeroth shall serve the Scourge! Now, bow before your King!" Arthas flexed his fingers into a fist and waved it at the undead before him. They all bowed low to their new master. One of the fallen minions piled all the corpses of the Farstriders onto the Meatwagon that was rolling along behind them. As he was throwing Sylvannas' body onto the pile, something silvery caught on the edge of the wagon. As it started rolling after Arthas, the metal clasp broke and the silvery object fell to the ground. One of the mindless undead walked by it, accidentally picking it up with his foot. He bent down and saw that is was a sapphire necklace. He placed it around his head and continued to wander throughout the path left behind but its compatriots.

Braxx and Azaraiah sat in the back of the pews in the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. Braxx felt apprehension about being in this building after the humans had rejected him for Paladin training a few years ago. Up in the front of the Cathedral, Jaina Proudmore sat next to Archmage Antonidas and Vereesa Windrunner. Vereesa's husband Rhonin sat with them. On the dais was the Council of Nobles led by Archbishop Benedictus and Prince Varian Wrynn.

"It is the agreement of the Council of Nobles and all the leaders of the Alliance and the Kirin tor that you, Varian, shall lead the Alliance now. Know that the Scarlet Crusade will stop at nothing to retake our fallen capitol of Lordaeron. However, in the meantime, Stormwind shall be the focal point of all Alliance affairs. By the power vested in me, by the grace and peace of the Light, I declare from this day forward, you to be King Varian Wrynn of the Alliance and Stormwind." Antonidas placed the newly-forged crown of leadership on his head.

"Thank you Archbishop. People of the Alliance, I King Wrynn vow to lead us all into victory against this threat from the traitor Arthas. We will stop at nothing to ensure that his undead army be obliterated and his fowl abominations sent back to the hell from whence they have come. None of us shall rest until our capitol city again lies in human hands!"

These words were followed by thunderous applause and everyone in the Cathedral stood up and cheered the new King. As all this was going on, Azaraiah sat with a worried look on his face. The evil book that was always about his waist trembled and a voice in head laughed at him mockingly.

_Ha ha ha foolish little elf!_ The demon spoke to him. _While you sit here, stewing in your own stupidity, that so-called traitor is at this moment destroying all that you know and love. You may not believe me, but this war is already won. You and your people are doomed!_

Azaraiah's brow knitted at these words. _What are you talking about, demon_? Azaraiah asked it, speaking with his mind's voice. _What do you mean that all I love is destroyed_?

_You will soon find out. Arthas has destroyed your city, you guessed wrong little elf. He didn't come to Stormwind, nor will he. He found a more interesting target to destroy._

_What are you. . ._

Suddenly, Azaraiah pitched forward. The pain in his chest overwhelming. He stood and in the voice of himself and of the demon as one, screamed at the top of his lungs in agony.

Braxx was on his feet in an instant. He shook Azaraiah and asked him what was wrong.

Azaraiah's head, chest, heart and his very soul rang hollow, the stored of power that he usually used was gone, just gone. There was nothing there. All of the magic that came from the Sunwell had vanished. Azaraiah sank to the pew and wept.

"Here, here, what's this all about?" Archbishop said as he was approaching.

"I don't know, sir," Braxx replied. "He just started screaming."

Azaraiah slowly opened his eyes, instead of their normal color, they glowed with a fierce purple light. He was absorbing as much energy from the demon he was shackled to as he could carry. He felt the insanity instantly leaving his mind and stood. He opened his mouth to speak and the words were almost too low to hear.

"The Sunwell has been destroyed by Arthas." He told the Archbishop and King Wrynn.

Benedictus' eyes widened in shock. Braxx took this in, stunned. "What do you mean, destroyed?" He asked Azaraiah.

"I guessed wrong, my son. Arthas was never on his way here. He needed a vast source of pure power to resurrect the necromancer, Kel'Thuzad. The demon showed it all to me. Silvermoon City is no more."

"What about Elunaa?" Braxx asked him hesitantly.

"I don't know, he didn't reveal that to me. We must leave at once."

Jaina Proudmore stepped forward. "Can you teleport?"

"No, all my magic, everything that I have learned since I was a small boy, is just gone. I have some magic left but it is not a kind favored among the civilized. I cannot get us there.

"I will take you back to Quel'Thelas then Archmage Antonidas and I will return to Dalaran and secure it."

"King Wrynn, I will send what troops are left to Stormwind, if there are any, to help in the war effort." Azaraiah told him.

Varian nodded, "I would appreciate any support you can give us. I know Grand Marshal Garithos needs more support. Perhaps something can be done to help there."

Azaraiah nodded then he and Braxx left with Jaina for Quel'Thelas.

Arthas, Kel'Thuzad and Sylvannas stood on a bluff overlooking Dalaran, the city of magic glistening off in the distance.

"Are you sure, necromancer? The book you need for the ritual to bring Archimond is in there?"

"Yes, good King. It will not be easy to acquire it though. The Kirin Tor have erected powerful magic to stop you." Kel'Thuzad replied.

"Then we will have to be cautious, but this city will fall." Arthas said.

Miles north, on what used to be Braxx's parents farm, Braxx, Azaraiah and Jaina stood, surveying the aftermath of the Scourge invasion.

"There's nothing left." Jaina said.

Braxx nodded listlessly. "Where are their bodies?"

Azaraiah looked grim. "This enemy does not leave bodies behind, he uses them to populate his ranks."

They stared north and saw the long scar of undead, unholy ground that marked the passage of Arthas' war machine.

"Should we follow this trail?" Jaina asked.

"We'll follow this trail," Azaraiah replied. "Hurry and get to Dalaran and help Antonidas there."

Jaina nodded then squeezed his shoulders. She stepped to Braxx and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry for your loss." It was all she could say.

Braxx nodded then stepped around them and hunkered down. He put his hands in the soil and felt the taint of the dead land all around him. It was all he could do to keep from crying at the loss of everything he'd ever known.

After Jaina departed, Azaraiah squatted next to Braxx. "Come on, son, let's see how bad it is."

Braxx nodded and then stood. He was following Azaraiah when something shiny caught his eye. One of the mindless undead skeletons had a bit of metal around his neck. Fearing the worst, Braxx charged forward and ended its existence with a blast of Holy Light. He stooped down and held up a silver and sapphire necklace. Perplexed he looked at the inscription: "To Sylvannas. Love always, Alleria."

Shocked, Braxx stared at the trinket. Azaraiah saw what Braxx was holding.

"She's probably dead like the rest of them." He said. "Like my daughter." Tears welled up in his eyes and Braxx put his arms around him. They sat there for a few minutes, each holding the only family they had left.

They made their way up the path of death and approached the ruins of Silvermoon. They could see shapes wandering around. They were amazed that there was little to no undead here but when they got closer, they realized that what they were seeing was other elves. The elves here were too dependant on the energies from the Sunwell and its loss drove the inhabitants insane or dead. It was shocking to see about ninety percent of the population gone or insane. They walked slowly through the ruins trying not to disturb these poor wretched souls. They heard the sounds of loud crying in the distance and went over to see Matron Aoibeahnn tossing dirt into a hole and packing it down tightly. They went over to her.

"Aoibeahnn, are you alright?" Azaraiah asked her.

"Oh, Az," she said, grabbing him in a fierce hug. "It was so terrible, all the undead slaughtering everyone, people rushing around, sister and I holed up in the orphanage, trying to keep the children quiet. One of the undead soldiers heard the children screaming and came in. They killed the children! I drove the thing out then sealed the door, but that heartless soulless bastard actually killed all my children!" She sobbed into his shoulders.

"Where is Lady Mandra?" He asked her.

"After the Sunwell was polluted, sister couldn't take the loss of her magic, she's one of them," Aoibeahnn said, pointing at the helpless elves that were still wandering around.

Azaraiah looked at the ground in sadness and Braxx moved to comfort Aoibeahnn.

"They broke through the Elfgates, didn't they?" Aoibeahnn asked. "Is Elunaa. . ."

Azaraiah shook his head. "We couldn't find any trace of the Farstriders that were there. Braxx's parents are also missing."

Aoibeahnn shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry. How could this have happened?"

Azaraiah shrugged. "We have no way of knowing. Only we elves know about the key to the Elfgate and none of us would betray our own."

Aoibeahnn nodded.

"We have to get to the Spire and see if any of the Command Staff is still alive. Stormwind needs reinforcements." He explained to her all that happened.

"Ok, I'll stay here and tend to those that need help." She said.

Braxx and Azaraiah went to the Sunstrider Spire in the Eastern City which was undamaged by the Scourge. They passed several survivors and made their way to the throne room. Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider was there with his courtisans.

"Prince Kael, may I have a word with you please?" Azaraiah asked him.

"Certainly Lord Azaraiah. I assume you know our situation?" Kael asked him.

Azaraiah nodded, we passed through the destruction path on the way here. My palace, Braxx's farm, all gone."

Kael nodded sadly. "This is a terrible day for us. Our precious Sunwell was tainted and polluted by that monster. Most of our people are dead or insane from the loss of it. From this day onwards, we are no longer the Quel'dorei, today we begin anew as the Sin'Dorei, the people of the blood! And we will have our vengeance!"

Azaraiah nodded. "My Prince, Braxx and I just returned from Stormwind, they need some additional troops to bolster their defenses incase that bastard turns toward them. Can we spare any?"

Kael thought about it. This was a chance to be able to face Arthas himself and put paid to the sins and atrocities commited against his people.

"Yes, I will lead a group of our troops against that monster." He looked to Braxx. "Would you join with my army and bring vengeance to Arthas?"

Braxx looked to Azaraiah who remained silent. This would be his decision and his alone.

"I am sorry my Lord, I cannot accompany you. I am going to look for Elunaa and Sylvannas. If I can find their bodies, I can lay them to rest properly and Arthas will no longer be able to use them."

Kael nodded. "That is a noble goal and I wish you luck in it. May the Sun guide us all"

He strode from the room to prepare his men.

Braxx and Azaraiah descended from the Spire and walked through the city.

"Where will you go to search for Arthas?" Azaraiah asked him.

"I will begin in Lordaeron, if that bastard is not there I will scour all of Azaroth and maybe even Draenor but I will find him, and end him."

Azaraiah nodded sadly. "Braxx, you are like a son to me, I wanted nothing more then to see you wed to my Elunaa. You are all I have left now. Please take care of yourself."

Braxx had tears in his eyes, he hugged Azaraiah. "I will, I swear to you, I'll bring her home. Please, go and help Aoibeahnn with her sister. Lady Mandra deserves more then to be a mindless wretched creature, starved for magic."

Azaraiah nodded. "I will do all I can for her. Farewell, my son."

Braxx walked out of Silvermoon and mounted his hawkstrider, he galloped on towards Lordaeron.

"They are about to break the last enchantment!" Jaina shouted.

"I told you that your pitiful magical enchantments could not stop the scourge!" Arthas shouted triumphantly as he strode right through Dalaran.

Jaina looked down from the tower at the man that she'd loved. She did not know him anymore. She hadn't known him since Stratholm but she was still denying what Azaraiah had told her. That man was not her Arthas anymore. She looked at her feet sadly.

"Jaina!" Antonidas yelled, pulling her back out of her thoughts. "Jaina, go, get out of here. I will hold him off as long as I can."

"But. . ." She Began.

"Do not argue with me! You are one of my best pupils and the Alliance cannot afford to lose you. Get back to Stormwind and inform Vereesa and Rhonin what happened here. It's up to them to lead the Kirin Tor now."

With those words, he cast a teleportation spell at her against her protests. Jaina dematerialized out of Dalaran.

"Ok you traitorous fool, you want to dance?" Antonidas shouted at Arthas.

"You must be joking." Arthas replied.

The battle was over moments later.

After Jaina arrived in Stormwind, she informed King Wrynn, Vereesa and Rhonin what happened. Everything looked grim.

"So, what am I supposed to do now?" Jaina wondered.

"You should go and secure Theramore," Varian said. "We need that port to Kalimdor to remain unharmed."

Vereesa spoke up. "Yes, see to Theramore. Also, if you could, get to Draenor and inform Alleria about my sister. She'll need to be told."

Jaina nodded and set off.

Vereesa sank down into her chair tears welling up. Rhonin put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, my love." He said to her.

Vereesa nodded and hugged him. Varian put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"The last few days have been the darkest in Alliance history. The sacrifices of many brave souls shall not go in vain. Things may seem bleak now, but through out temperament and our courage, the Alliance and indeed, all the peoples of Azeroth will be triumphant over this undead threat." He said, the confidence in his voice growing stronger.

He stood and headed back to the Keep.

Author's Musings

WHEW! Talk about a hard chapter to write! I am glad that one is over. There are a few points to go over so bare with me:

1-I am almost positive that Alleria left for Draenor a few months or years before she did in my story. According to Lore, she actually had her necklace melted down while away and it was her First Lieutenant that brought the pieces to Syl and Vereesa. This to me seemed like bullcrap since it would be way to sentimental and important a gesture for an underling. That is why I have her leaving when she does, to be able to give them to the girls personally and allowing me to add another touching moment to the story.

2-All of the lore is accurate to the best of my abilities. The dialogue between Syl and Arthas is the actual dialogue from WarcraftIII. Readers will take note that the sacking of Silvermoon is grossly shortened for this work because of time and space on the pages. This is intentional. If you haven't played WarcraftIII, and want to see the battle in its entirety, I suggest either playing it or going to youtube :p Also, the lore regarding characters that you do not encounter in the actual game are altered. I am aware of this so all fanboys can just stop with the complaining. This is a fanfic, not a textbook.

3-Poor Jaina, she sure does travel a LOT. I fit all her locations from WarcraftIII together into the series of events as best I could since the actual in-game missions are not really chronologically sequential by any means. I hope I did ok. ':D

4-Please read and review my loyal minions, er, um, fans :p


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter IV

Candle in the Wind

It was two years since the destruction of Silvermoon City. Azaraiah strode through the city streets of the rebuilt eastern section heading for Sunstrider Tower. Lor'themar Theron, regent of the Sin'dorei approached and greeted him.

"My Lord Azaraiah, how goes it?" he asked.

"Lord Regent, I have searched everywhere but I am unable to find young Braxx. "He replied, shaking his head.

In the two years since the defeat of the Sin'dorei at the hands of Arthas' army, Azaraiah had been working closely with Theron to join forces with the Horde and to assist in the rebuilding of Dalaran. Warchief Thrall was very accommodating to the Blood Elves and Azaraiah was sure that the union of forces would be beneficial to both peoples. He remained optimistic that the fight against the Scourge army would be assured. He was quite dismayed however that no one had seen young Braxx in a very long time.

"I am sure the young man would reappear in time. Braxx is an accomplished paladin of unequaled strength and power; he can take care of himself. "

Azaraiah nodded but remained apprehensive. Since his daughter's death and disappearance of her remains, he was constantly on edge with worry as to Braxx's fate. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to that boy. He loved Braxx as if he were his own flesh and blood and not a day goes by that Azaraiah didn't wish that Braxx and his daughter would have been wed.

He was musing over these thoughts when a loud chime sounded from the center of town and he and Theron went to investigate. A bright shimmer appeared in the center of town and out stepped Warchief thrall and two small hooded Sin'dorei women. Thrall walked up to Theron and Azaraiah and greeted them.

"Lord Azaraiah and Regent Theron, I greet you in the name of the Horde."

Theron and Azaraiah bowed to Thrall. "Warchief, this is an unexpected pleasure. " Theron said to him.

The two Orc mages that accompanied Thrall stepped off to the side and the portal to Orgrimmar closed behind them. Azaraiah took note that the Warchief did not travel with an entourage of guards and truly truseted the Thellasian people enough with his life. It spoke wonders of Thrall's confidence in his own safety.

"Lord Regent, "Thrall began, "An interesting development in regards to the remains of Lordaeron has developed and we would value yours and Lord Azaraiah's opinion on a new alliance. May I present the leader of a new group known as The Forsaken. This is The Banshee Queen Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and her attendant, Dark Ranger Elunaa of The Undercity.

Azaraiah stood there thunderstruck and Theron gasped loudly. Sylvanas and Elunaa removed their hoods and nodded in greeting to the men.

Thrall continued, "Sylvanas controls Lordaeron and the rest of the Upper Kingdom. She wishes to join forces with the Horde in defeating Arthas, or The Lich King as he is now known.

Azaraiah looked to the pair with tears in his eyes. He could scarcely believe that this was his little girl. And Sylvanas, she was one of his closest friends and he believed both of them dead, now here they were.

"What happened to you both?" He asked them.

Sylvanas answered, "That vile creature Arthas raised us as Scourge in his godforsaken army. We fought with his forces when they sacked Silvermoon and Quel'thelas. As the Lich King lost strength, so too did Arthas and we were able to break free of his hold on us. There were so many stragglers left behind from his occupation of Lordaeron and the Upper Kingdoms we grouped together and formed The Forsaken, taking over Lordaeron. I know that you are shocked by our presence Lord Azaraiah, we cannot change what has happened, we ask only that you accept us for who we are and allow us the chance to take revenge on the injustices done to us and our people."

Theron spoke up, "you and your people are more than welcome to aid us in destroying the Lich King, which is if the Warchief will allow our alliance."

"I have already met with Cairne Bloodhoof of the Tauren and Vol'jin of the Darkspear Trolls. They agree that an alliance with the Forsaken would be acceptable. We wanted to present them to you to ensure that they would be accepted in Silvermoon should the need arise."

Regent Theron nodded and extended a hand to Sylvanas. "Lady Windrunner, you were a fierce warrior and a good friend, we would gladly accept your people in an alliance with us."

"Thank you Regent," she replied. "What happened to Kael'thas?"

Theron shook his head sadly. "Kael'thas betrayed us all. He was seduced by dark Fel energies from Draenor and fell sway to the manipulations of a dreadlord of the Burning Legion. He returned here and purified the Sunwell but tried in vain to get us all to follow him. He was defeated in battle and retreated back to the Outlands."

Azaraiah spoke up. "Since our two cities are not that far apart, I will work with the mages to create a translocator beacon that will allow faster travel between Lordaeron and Silvermoon. We'll assign an emissary to you to help coordinate our efforts."

"That would be most agreeable, thank you Lord Azaraiah." Sylvanas replied. She and Thrall made their way toward where the Orc mages were setting up the portal back to Orgrimmar.

Elunaa looked at her father longingly. She did not know where to begin. Azaraiah pulled her close in a tight hug.

"My little girl is that really you?" he asked her.

"It's me father, "she replied. Her once lovely lavender eyes, now a glowing bright red looked up at him in sadness.

"You'll always be my little girl," Azaraiah told her. "It is unthinkable what that monster did to our people and our family but I will see him dead for his crimes."

"I know, father, "she replied. "Where is Braxx?"

Azaraiah shook his head. "Braxx has not been seen in two years. He left to track down Arthas and I have feared the worse for him."

Elunaa lowered her head and sobbed silently. Azaraiah placed his arms around her daughter.

"How are. . .how are you coping?" He asked her, unsure how to articulate his thoughts.

"You mean to say how I like being undead?" She asked bluntly.

"I do not mean to ask rude questions but I do not know how to take this." He told her.

"Arthas raised Sylvanas and her rangers as banshees to serve in his cadre. After we broke free, we reclaimed out bodies from his meatwaggons. We are stronger then when we were alive but we are unable to carry out the motions of the things we did when we were alive, like crying. Right now I want nothing more than to cry my eyes out, but I cannot. Do you know how frustrating it is?"

Azaraiah shook his head, unable to imagine a worse torture.

"Although my lifeless body feels no pain, there is an empty place in my chest where my heart used to beat. I remain myself in that I know all that I knew when I was alive but my feelings which used to be strong are now blunted. I know you are my father and I love you, but the emotion is not in my heart anymore. I don't know how to handle this situation, father."

Azaraiah's tears soaked into Elunaa's hood. "My little angel, I will always be here for you. No matter what form you take, no matter what expanse separates us, I will always be your father. I love you."

Elunaa nodded and hugged her father then made her way towards Thrall and Sylvanas.

Moments later the portal opened up and they were gone. Theron turned to Azaraiah and sighed. He placed an arm around his neck and asked him if he was going to be ok.

Azaraiah wiped tears from his eyes and nodded. "I cannot believe that that is my little girl."

"I know old friend, but there is much work yet to be done. Help the mages to get the translocator installed in Lordaeron and assist in the search for young Braxx. I will gather a cadre together to send to Lordaeron to help secure the ruins and facilitate the details of this new alliance."

Azaraiah nodded and made his way to the mage quarter.

The man who would be king sat in his arctic throne and watched as his minions constructed his saronite palace around him. Icecrown Citadel, when it was finished would be an enormous monument to the pain and suffering he would inflict on every living thing on Azeroth. His lifeless body was immune to the chilling cold in the Northrend air and his still heart felt nothing at all of the atrocities he has committed. His thoughts turned briefly to the woman that had supposedly loved him and he gripped Frostmourne tighter in anger at her betrayal of him. Had she come away with him when he asked her to, things would have turned out quite different, he was certain. He felt a wrenching in his mind as the part of him that was still Ner'zhul forced his attention to Kel'thuzad who was approaching the throne.

"What would you have of me, my Lord?" He asked the Lich King.

"You are to oversee the operation going on in the Dragonblight. I have returned the Naxxramas to that area and you are to go immediately and begin purging the area. Also, begin accumulating worthy candidates to begin training as Death Knights. Do not fail me sorcerer."

"It will be done, my Lord." Kel'thuzad replied.

Two years went by and Braxx still had no trace of Arthas left to go by. He had searched most of Azeroth but the trail ran cold in Kalimdor. He had heard rumors from the night elves there that Arthas was last seen heading to Northrend and if there were the case, he would have to make his way there himself. The four years since the destruction of everything he had ever loved had not been kind to Braxx. He was twenty-two years old but felt far older. He lived off what game he could catch and was always on the move. He had very little gold left from what little he took with him and could never sleep under a warm roof. His vow to destroy Arthas was still fresh in his mind and he made new resolve to see the matter closed. To survive, sometimes he did small favors for those he met on his travels. He had done various odds and ends for the goblins of the Steamweedle Cartel in Booty Bay. He was even instrumental in uprooting the Bloodsail Pirates from that region. Despite all his hard work for the Cartel, he was unable to convince them the take him to Northrend.

"We got trade to think about young man," Baron Revilgaz told him. "We can't afford our ships being lost in this relentless crusade of yours."

"Please, Baron, after all I have done for you and the Trade Princes, could you not spare a ship just to drop me off there?" He asked earnestly.

"Braxx, you are a great asset to the Cartel, but as I said, we cannot afford it if anything were to happen to the ship. I can make a small suggestion. I heard some rumors that a group is preparing to take the fight to Northrend, maybe you could go with them."

"What group of people would be foolish enough to go there?" he asked Revilgaz.

"Scarlet something-or-other, I know they have a vast port in the town of New Avalon. Perhaps they will allow you to join with them. After all the help you've been to us, I hope this will be enough to get you on the way." Baron Revilgaz handed Braxx a bag that clinked when he grabbed it.

Braxx set off for the town of New Avalon. He journeyed hard and finally arrived and booked a room for himself at the local inn. He learned quickly that the town consisted of many recruits for the Scarlet Crusade a group dedicated to eradicating the undead hordes of the Scourge. He made his way to the town hall and spoke to Mayor Quimby and High Inquisitor Valroth. Although the Scarlet Crusade was apprehensive about letting a bloodelf-trained boy into their ranks, it was undeniable that Braxx's skill level exceeded most of the seasoned veterans. He was put to work immediately and preparing for the journey to Northrend.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a small figure sat in a barrel outside the local inn, watching the preparation of the army. Little Railynn, had journeyed south from Silvermoon after the destruction. For four years, she had been stealing what she could to survive as she went about, looking for Braxx. Everyone she had ever known was dead. She had no knowledge that Azaraiah, Elunaa and Sylvanas were alive and they all had assumed that she was among those killed in the Scourge invasion of Silvermoon. She was certain however that Braxx was still alive as he had not been there that day. She had braved undead-filled lands, hostile townsfolk and the hardship of being hungry. New Avalon was her last hope of finding out anything useful about her friend. She sat in her barrel waiting for nightfall when she would return to the little barn outside town where she slept and prayed to the Light that Stable Master Kitrik wouldn't catch her. He had a fierce reputation for hurting anyone that came within breathing distance of his horses and she was so scared that he'd catch her. She clutched her meager stolen meal and cried herself to sleep.

The next day Braxx awoke to the noise of shouting and screaming. His worse fears had been realized. He instantly knew that he need not search for Arthas now. He ran from the inn and bolted into the Town Hall. Mayor Quimby ran to him.

"Braxx, you have to help us!"

"What is it, what's happened?"

Quimby grabbed his arm and led him outside. He pointed up to the sky where a gigantic necropolis was making its way across the small mountains and toward the small town. The enormity of the monstrosity bearing down upon them blocked the light from the sun and its shadow swept across the land.

A great blast of a horn sounded from high above as the necropolis settled over an outcrop of hill from the mountain.

"ALL WILL DIE!"

Braxx turned to Quimby who was cowering in fear.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

A/N

OMG! I really did not want to write this chapter. I needed to show SOMETHING going on for the years separating the fall of Silvermoon and the rise of the Death Knight quests. All of the names and facts in this chapter were garnered from the WoWWikki and all are accurate. The time frame for certain things like the introduction of the Forsaken into the Horde may be a bit off, as is the placement of the translocation thingy in Lordaeron. Thought it would spice the transition of it up a bit to add a little something. I tried to imagine what it would be like as a father to encounter a daughter raised from the grave and found I could not. Also, linking Braxx to the Steemweedle Cartel will come into play in a later chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this exposition chapter and I promise 8 will be way better! Please Read and Review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Dark Rebirth

1-I don't own any of Blizzard's content, characters, locations, etc. I only own Braxx, Azaraiah, Elunaa, and Railynn.

2-Special thanks to YOU, my eager and receptive audience. Please read and review, if you don't, Azaraiah comes and beats me D':

3-Many of you will note that I changed the numbering around a bit. Fanfiction does not believe in Prologues apparently so the prologue was listed as Ch1. Well, the OCD Minecraft Player in me couldn't handle that lol. I have reposted this with new numbering, removing a "prologue" Sorry about the confusion. Enjoy :D

Azaraiah walked down the Royal Exchange, making his way toward the bank. He was lost in thought when a distant voice called out to him. He turned to see Matron Aoibeahnn strolling towards him.

"Greetings, Lord Azaraiah," she said to him.

"Hello Lady Aoibeahn," Azaraiah replied. "How are you today, my dear?"

"I am well, Lord Az," she said. "I wanted to ask if you have heard any news of Braxx."

Azaraiah hung his head and shook it. "No, not one word. He was last seen near the town of New Avalon, but that was a week ago."

"Have you not gone and seen for yourself?" She asked him, feeling slightly chagrined.

"My lady, I'd be all over Azeroth chasing humans of Braxx's description. I don't know if you have realized it or not, but we Quel'dorei aren't exactly welcome in their towns anymore."

Aoibeahn nodded, she was well aware that they were now Horde, the few Troll and Orc children in the orphanage were a testament to that. Aoibeahn adored all the children, be they human, Dreanei, or even Orc. The general population of Azeroth forgets the toll of the constant war as it affects the children.

"How is Lady Mandra doing?" Azaraiah's question drew her thoughts back into the present.

"Oh, sister is doing quite well, now that Prince Kael purified the Sunwell, she is back to her old quirky self again."

"I'm glad to hear it. Wish her well for me?"

"I certainly will, Az," She Replied.

Azaraiah was going to reply when someone racing down the lane crashed into him. He bent down and picked up a small boy.

"What's the hurry, son?" Azaraiah asked him.

The boy recovered himself then gasped as he regarded all of Azaraiah's medals and badges.

"My-my Lord," he stammered.

Azaraiah smiled to him. "Relax son, what's the matter?"

The boy gulped, inhaled deeply and exhaled. "My Lord, there are reports that the Lich King himself has invaded the Upper Kingdom. There is a massive necropolis with thousands of undead warriors destroying everything in their path!" He panted out.

Azaraiah grabbed the boy by the shoulders and asked him, "Where was it last seen?"

"New Avalon," he replied.

Aoibeahn gasped loudly. Azaraiah looked to her.

"Go," she said.

In a flash of light, Azaraiah was gone.

The stench of decay filled the air all around the prisoners. The sounds of tortured screams and sobbing were everywhere. Braxx awoke to the sensation of spinning around. He opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. The cage he was in was suspended five feet in the air, its only other occupant was a dead and rotting Troll. The smell of the decaying body filled Braxx's nostrils and he began to retch from the odor. He turned and vomited out of his cage bars, the projectus hitting a passing ghoul who reached up and smacked Braxx on the head. The ghoul mumbled something unintelligible before moving on.  
>The sound of footfalls approaching heralded the arrival of a huge man in bright blue armor.<p>

"Ah, awake at last, little one?" My name is Razuvious, you were captured in our first assault of New Avalon. Our master is curious as to why you do not wear the armor of the Scarlet Crusade?"

Braxx worked up a little saliva in his mouth and spit directly in Razuvious's eye.

"Go to hell, bastard."

"You will pay for that," Razuvious said. "Meanwhile, our Lord wants to question you himself."

Razuvious unlocked the cage which fell downward, spilling Braxx to the floor. Razuvious picked him up by the neck and marched him to the Balcony of Command. He hurled Braxx unceremoniously to the ground at the Lich King's feet. Braxx picked himself up and faced his conqueror.

"Although we have never before met, Braxx Merkess, your name and deeds are not unknown to me." The Lich King's voice echoed through the room.

"You are a fool and a monster, Prince of Lordaeron," Braxx reported. "Your entire life is a lie. You betrayed our people, killed your own father, and destroyed everything I ever loved. If I had my blade, monster, I would end you right here!"

The Lich King's booming laughter reverberated off of the walls.

"You?" He said, bemused. "You can barely stand, let alone hold a weapon. You are pathetic and hardly worth the effort of rising into my army. Still, you can be of some use as fodder for more worthy warriors."

Braxx blinked in confusion then felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see Frostmourne sticking out of his stomach. He coughed, spraying his hot blood onto the cursed blade which had ended him.

"You-" he began but stopped as his lifeless body slumped down to the floor.

The Lich King pulled his blade from Braxx's stomach and looked at the dead corpse in disgust.  
>Braxx however, felt himself rising out of his body. He floated over the balcony and regarded the scene below. He watched the Lich King hold Frostmourne over his dead body and felt a tug as the blade pulled his soul into it. Inside Frostmourne, he was not alone. A thousand souls wailed and cried to be freed. Suddenly, Braxx felt a wave of peaceful calm settle about him.<p>

"Worry not, my son. You mother and I are with you now, we are proud of you." The soul of his slain father spoke to him.

"What-"

His father's spirit drifted away, replaced by that of his mother.

"We love you, son."

"They are waiting for the destruction of this vile sword," a voice explained. King Teranas Menethil materialized next to Braxx.

"I remember well, your loving family. Although I have very little power here, I have done my best to keep their spirits sane so they may witness the destruction of the creature that was once my son." He explained.

Suddenly, Braxx's soul was torn violently from the blade and rejoined to his body.

"Meddling old fool," Arthas grumbled.

Braxx felt a, seating pain in his mind as the Lich King stole all of his past memories. His body became whole but completely numb. His joints, mussels, flesh became colder than the worse cold. He knew then that he was among the undead.

The Lich King chuckled. "An interesting sensation, is it not? Despite the efforts of my meddling father, you belong to me! Your thoughts and memories are now my property as is your entire existence. Razuvious, take this prisoner to the arena. Perhaps a more worthy champion will benefit from his defeat. If he dies, have Agatha bring him back as a lowly ghoul."

Razuvious bowed to his King then hauled Braxx down to the pit. He shackled Braxx with the rest of the unworthy prisoners. In no time, a new aspirant was resurrected and he freed Braxx with the intention of killing him.

Braxx gathered rusted, dented armor and a cheap sword. He turned and faced an enormous Tauren.

"Your death will bring me much honor." The Tauren said in Scourge, which Braxx was amazed he could understand. The huge Death Knight lumbered over and swung his huge axe at Braxx's head. Braxx ducked the blow and rolled away. Although he had no memories of his previous life, he retained all the knowledge of fighting and combat he was taught. He knew that he'd never overpower the mighty Tauren, he had to wear the lummox down and hope for a lucky shot.  
>The Tauren again swung his great axe at Braxx, this time at his feet. Braxx jumped over the strike and dodged behind. He turned and cast Hammer of Justice, or at least he tried to. What happened next shocked Braxx as well as the TauA coil of iciness leapt from Braxx's sword and struck the Tauren in the face. The Tauren tried to curse at Braxx but was unable to move his mouth. Braxx turned in a tight circle and stabbed the knight full in the chest. When the Tauren dropped to his knees, Braxx again turned and sliced the Tauren's head clean off.<br>Braxx regarded his kill with cold indifference. He picked up the fallen head and chucked it up at Razuvious.

"A trophy for your master." Braxx said.

Razuvious rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting, wait here." Razuvious walked off, leaving Braxx behind. He returned a few moments later and ushered Braxx up to the armory.

The armorers removed Braxx's rusted armor and cheap sword. They fit him with gleaming new Saronite training gear.  
>Meanwhile, Razuvious was instructing him.<p>

"The Lich King is not "my master", he is our master," he told Braxx. He waved his hand around the room. "This armory is full of scavenged weapons. Choose a weapon and bring it to me."

Braxx went to the weapon racks and looked them over. Some, like the big axes and two- handers were too ungainly. He looked at another rack and saw a pair of identical short-hander swords. He hefted both up, inspecting them. The left one, he reversed grip on, pointing the blade down. The right one went to guard position. Nodding to himself, he returned to Razuvious.

"Took you long enough, runt." He grumbled. He handed two scrolls to Braxx.

"These are runes, they will be engraved on your weapons, empowering them. Follow me to the forge and I well teach you how to engrave them."  
>Braxx followed Razuvious's instructions carefully, applying the runes to his scimitars. When he was finished, he had two Runic Swords. For the left one, he chose Cindergrazer, for the right, he had Razorice. Razuvious explained that with experience and training, he would learn new runes.<p>

"Now, get your sorry shanks up to the Balcony of Command, the Lich King wants a word with you."  
>Braxx approached his King and dropped to his knees. The Lich King turned and regarded him coldly.<p>

"All that I am; anger, cruelty, vengeance, I bestow upon you, my chosen Knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new dark age for the Scourge. Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work. While Light's Hope Chapel stands defiantly against us, a blemish upon these Plagued Lands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. You will become my force of retribution, where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, Death Knight.

A/N  
>-.- I wanted to continue on through the DK storyline in one chapter, but it would have been way too long. So look forward to chapter 9. :D<br>Read and review please.

Also, Fanfiction also edits the subchapter breakes out of their stories, I guess as a function of their anti-spam software, this makes it hard to differentiate between subchapters. I break down my chapters into subsections especially when a setting changes or when time goes by.

Also Also, you wll take note of the time frame here. Az and Aoibeahnn found out about the Acherus a week after it appeared, Braxx was turned undead mere hours after the Acherus settled in the plaguelands. I'm explaining this now and again in a later chapter to elliminate any confusion, sorry folks lol.

Enjoy :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

In Service to the King

Braxx leapt from the back of his Death Charger Shadowfire and swung his blade, cutting down several villagers. The people of New Avalon scattered before him like ants. He strode over to the empty pumpkin patch and picked up several Saronite arrows. He'd been a Death Knight for all of a day and they had immediately put him to work. His tasks were simple so far: prove his worth by defeating other Knights in battle, fetching arrows that'd had been shot at the frightened villagers, ransacking the mine and resurrecting the fallen miners to further bolster the Scourge ranks.

A very small part of Braxx's chest panged with guilt over what he was doing, but it was just that, a small part. He relished the thrill of battle and enjoyed the sight of the blood he was spilling. One cowering villager fell to his knees before Braxx and begged for his life.

_LEAVE NO SURVIVORS! _The voice of the Lich King echoed through Braxx's mind as he gazed in disgust at the pathetic human. Braxx's blade flashed through the air, decapitating the man. Braxx collected the last arrow and made his way back up to Death's Breach. He raced his Death Charger at full speed, confident that the undead horse would never tire or throw him. He approached Orithos and tossed him the now-full quiver of Saronite Arrows. Orithos grunted and gestured for Braxx to speak to Prince Valanar.

"Ah, Braxx, you return. Good. It is time to crush these infidels once and for all! Head over to the mines, there a mine cart full of ore waits off to the side. Hide yourself inside and when a miner takes you down to the ship, emerge and slaughter anyone that stands in your way. You are then to commandeer their cannons and use it to slaughter any of the Scarlet Army that is amassing on the beach!" Valanar handed him a horn with which to call for a griphon to pick him up. Braxx nodded his assent and turned to leave.

"Wait a moment." Valanar said. "Take this useless sack of meat with you, he needs the experience." Valanar gestured to the Tauren that was standing nearby.

Braxx gestured for the Tauren to follow him and together they ran down the beachhead towards the mine. Shadowfire did not look too pleased to see his master taking off without him and he dematerialized back into the shadow realm when another Death Knight approached him. Braxx and the Tauren each climbed into a cart and were taken aboard the Scarlet ships. They emerged from their carts and were surprised to find the deck of the ship that they were on was empty. Braxx gestured to the other cannon and both he and the Tauren took aim.

It was over in moments, some one hundred Scarlet Soldiers were felled in a matter of minutes. Braxx looked up to see a few of the survivors rushing their position. The Tauren saw it too and actually mooed in fear. Braxx thrust his horn at him and drew his swords. While the Tauren was calling for their ride, Braxx was killing soldier after soldier. He thrust his blade and stabbed one through the chest. He used the soldier's body as a meat shield, fending off a flurry of counter attacks.

Their griphons arrived just then and Braxx kicked out, knocking the soldiers to the deck of the boat. Both he and the Tauren leapt to their mounts and took off into the sky, racing to climb higher than the arrows could reach them.

"You did good kid," Braxx said to the Tauren. "What's your name?"

"Ogma," the Tauren grunted in reply. "Thank you for helping me back there."

"No problem," Braxx replied. "Where is your blade?"

The Tauren hesitated. "I uh dropped it and cannot find it." He said, lowering his head. Braxx nodded and unclipped his left saber. He handed the scabbard over to Ogma.

"I cannot take this, this is yours." He said to Braxx.

Braxx waved his comment aside. He had a feeling that Ogma and he were to be paired up for this conquest. When they arrived back at Death's Breach, Prince Valanar said that they did well and to return to the Acherus and inform Highlord Mograine of their success. The prince looked down at the Tauren's belt and sneered at the saber that was clipped there.

Several days went by that were grueling for Braxx. He and Ogma were sent on some very mundane tasks. He was a champion of the Scourge, was he not? He should not be expected to retrieve cauldrons and chains for some potionsmith. He did enjoy torturing the information about the Argent Dawn from the pitiful Scarlets though. Prince Kaleseth was impressed with Braxx about his handling of the interrogation. The Prince informed Braxx a few hours later to go to the Scarlet Tavern and report to Orbaz Bloodbane who had more tasks for him.

Braxx summoned Shadowfire from the shadow realm and together, he and Ogma rode like hellfire to the Tavern. He slew a few Scarlet Infiltrators on the way there. Braxx and Ogma entered and made their way up the stairs to Bloodbane. Bloodbane ordered Braxx and Ogma to enter the Scarlet Fortress and kill the Scarlet Inquisitor and steal the patrol schedule. He was told not to waste time trying to rescue the captured Death Knight, Koltira.

Braxx and Ogma wasted no time racing with Shadowfire to the Hold, after dispatching all the soldiers in the entrance, Braxx told Ogma to go upstairs and steal the schedule. Braxx meanwhile entered the basement and freed Koltira.

"Coming here was reckless," Koltira told Braxx.

"Would you prefer it if I'd left you here?" Braxx retorted.

Koltira grunted and made his way to the table where his weapons and armor were kept. He dressed and stood with Braxx for a moment in the basement listening to a great commotion upstairs.

"The Inquisitor is coming," Koltira informed him. "I will cast an anti-magic shield, you must defeat him. Stay within the shield though, the Inquisitor has powerful Holy magic that is devastating to our undead flesh," Koltira warned.

The Inquisitor entered the room and immediately began to cast magic at Braxx. Braxx felt the Holy energy tearing into his flesh. He summoned every bit of his strength and reached out to the Inquisitor, freezing the Human's mind. The barrage of Holy energy abated for a brief moment and Braxx fell to his knees, hurt. The Inquisitor approached the fallen Death Knight with his staff raised high, meaning to strike Braxx down. Suddenly, the Inquisitor jerked straight up and Braxx caught the briefest glimmer of a sword point sticking out of the man's chest. His last conscious view was that of a large furry creature picking him up and cradling him as though he were a child.

Several hours later, Braxx awoke in a bed in the upstairs of the Scarlet Tavern. He heard rough and arguing voices from the other room. He struggled to sit up and a rough hand held him back down.

"Rest now my friend, you endured too much, if you strain yourself too hard, the undead energy cannot heal your flesh."

Braxx managed to open his eyes and saw Ogma sitting beside his bed. The Tauren had a worried look on his face.

"How long was I out?" Braxx asked.

"Only a few hours," his friend replied. "That Inquisitor did a number on you, luckily I know a thing or two about first aid and was able to make a few bandages out of the vestments that that Scarlet dog was wearing. In all the commotion we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Ogma Windtotem. What's your name, friend?"

"Braxx Merkess of. . ." Braxx trailed off. He could not remember the name of his homeland. He had an image in his mind of a forest in autumn with huge towering trees but he could not make the rest come to him. "Just Braxx, I guess."

Ogma nodded and went over to the door, peeking out of it. The voices got slightly louder when Ogma opened it; even a crack but he closed it right away.

"What's going on out there?" Braxx asked.

"Well, after you passed out, Koltira and I carried you back to the Tavern. Orbaz was in a murderous mood about what happened to you and livid that you disobeyed him and rescued Koltira. They want to kill you unless you recover quickly. Fortunately for you, I was a Shaman of Thunderbluff before sacrificing my earth magic for necromancy and my eventual death in Dragonblight." I was able to patch you up really well, as long as you do not strain yourself too much in the next few hours."

Braxx nodded, leaning his head back. He had a splitting headache.

"Are you aware that most of your mind is empty?" Ogma asked him.

Braxx sat up and stared at his friend. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, most people have thousands of thoughts in their minds, most they aren't even aware of. When I was healing you, I peeked in your mind to try to better know who you are. There is nothing in there but missing chunks. Someone has stolen your memories."

Braxx nodded, he told Ogma about his resurrection by the Lich King but could not remember much before that. Suddenly the door behind Ogma burst open and Thassarian burst into the room. Thassarian was the Human Death Knight that was assigned to the Scarlet Tavern and the retrieval of the Argent Dawn's orders.

"Is he ready?" Thassarian asked Ogma.

"He is ready but must not strain himself too much."

"We are the Scourge, nursemaid, get him up and ready to go. Commander Plaguefist over at the Chapel has a special surprise for him."

Ogma nodded and helped Braxx sit up on the bed. Thassarian walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's eating him?" Braxx asked Ogma as he was putting on his clothing.

"Orbaz, Thassarian and Valanar want you to be destroyed for disobeying orders and rescuing Koltira. The Highlord intervened personally and told them that the Scourge could ill-afford to lose and Knight of your bravery and honor. It would seem that Thassarian is more than a little irate about that,"

Braxx nodded, he fastened the catches on his mageweave shirt and stood up, a little shaky still.

Ogma steadied his friend and stopped him when he went reaching for his armor. Braxx looked to Ogma in askance.

"The Highlord sent a few things over for you, Braxx." Ogma gestured to the trunk at the foot of the bed. Braxx opened it and marveled at the contents. Inside was a full set of Saronite armor, glowing with an eerie black light.

"What's this for?" Braxx asked.

Ogma shrugged but helped him put the armor on. The grieves fit snugly but comfortably over Braxx's legs, the boots were a perfect fit. Braxx fit the chest plate over his mageweave shirt and buckled the big pauldrons to his shoulders. The helmet, he tossed back into the trunk and he secured the chain-link skirt over the grieves. He put on the hood that he had worn since he was resurrected. Ogma look at the discarded helmet and then back at his friend.

"I hate helmets," Braxx explained. "They obscure your view and are too clunky on my head, I prefer to see my surroundings, rather than cower inside a plate helm." Ogma nodded at this and handed Braxx both of his sabers. Braxx looked perplexed that his friend was giving up the weapon that Braxx had given him.

"I went back and got something that better fitted me," Ogma explained, holding up a big staff that glowed a dark purple-black.

"What in blazes is that?" Braxx asked his friend.

Ogma chuckled. "The weapon that nearly took your life, I borrowed your horse and went back for it. The thing was a beacon of holy energy and I traveled back to the Acherus and put it through the Runeforge there. The holy energy got converted to dark Scourge magic and now I feel complete."

Braxx nodded and left the room. He spoke not a word to Thassarian or Bloodbane and went instead outside to his faithful steed. Shadowfire chuffed in greeting and Braxx mounted his horse, spurring him into a gallop toward the Chapel, wondering briefly what Plaguefist had in store for him. Braxx arrived unmolested to the Scarlet Chapel, not surprising considering that almost every Scarlet Crusader in the area had been slaughtered. He dismounted and approached Plaguefist, nodding in greeting.

"Good, you're here Death Knight. We caught several prisoners, cowering in their Chapel, praying in vain to their useless gods. We are keeping them locked up in there until they can be properly dispatched. There is a particularly feisty Bloodelf in there that keeps crying out your name, we thought you'd like to go take a look.

Braxx blinked in confusion but turned and headed to the Scarlet Chapel. When he burst through the door, a sad sight met his eyes. Prisoners of many different races were in there, some were crying, some were praying, a few others we just lying on the floor, defeated and bereft of hope. Braxx caught sight of a tiny Quel'Dorei girl in the corner, crying. He approached the trembling female and stopped in front of her. She blinked back her tears and looked up at him.

"B-Braxx? Is that you Braxx?" She wiped the dribbled snot and tears from her face with her shirtsleeve. "That _is_ you! Braxx! You have come to save me! I came all the way here looking for you and you found me! I-" She broke off suddenly, looking at his darkly gleaming armor and stoic expression. "Braxx? What happened to you? Did they hurt you? Why are you working for them?"

Railynn struggled to stand up but Braxx kicked her roughly back down. Fresh tears began to fall from Railynn's face.

"Braxx, you have to remember," she said, sobbing. "It's me, Railynn, remember? You and Elunaa saved me from the terrible boys when I was only twelve! Remember Elunaa!"

Braxx blinked in confusion at the name Elunaa. There was something tickling the back of his mind and tugging at his chest but he could not quite put his finger on it. He looked down at the little Bloodelf child in disgust.

Suddenly the gruff voice of Commander Plaguefist was heard through the door: "Braxx, what's taking so long in there, Braxx?!"

Railynn stiffened at the voice coming from outside but she turned to Braxx.

"Braxx, you have to fight the Lich King's control! This isn't you, you are a good person! You and Elunaa saved me, you _must_ remember! Remember Elunaa, your only love! Fight his control and save us all! Please Braxx."

Braxx drew his sword and approached the little girl. Railynn, seeing that her pleas were falling on deaf ears, sank back to the floor and lowered her head. Sniffing, she looked up once more at Braxx and said one word: "remember."

Braxx's sword whistled through the air and he heard the thump of deadweight hitting the floor beneath him. Braxx strode through the Chapel, heading out. He heard fresh sobs behind him and a voice calling him a monster under breath but paid it no heed. He was still in confusion over the girl's words and something nagged his mind that he couldn't place. It was driving him nuts!

"Well done, Death Knight." Commander Plaguefist told him. "Return at once to the Acherus and inform the Highlord that were will soon be ready for the final battle."

Without another word, Braxx mounted Shadowfire and headed back toward the Acherus which still hovered over the battlefield like a carrion bird looking for a meal.

**A/N**

I had originally decided to end this FanFic in order to continue Braxx's story in Panderia, this came to much chagrin for some fans so my arm was twisted and I am continuing this tale at least to the beginning of Cataclysm. I have NO INTENTION of writing about Braxx's Adventures against Deathwing so do not even bother asking!

This chapter has a very sad ending, I am sorry for that but I wrote Railynn's part in the story with the express purpose of having her die in this scene. In the actual Death Knight quests, your character kills an NPC of the same race as the player but Braxx isn't connected to humanity enough to warrant a human's death for this scene.

My actual Death Knight wears the Original armor as a Transmog with the Skirt and Hood rather than the grieves or helm, I wrote Braxx the same way intentionally.

All of the quests, questgivers, names and people in this one are true from the game; I skipped a bunch of boring quests on purpose. The dialogue is altered intentionally as well.

I do not own Blizzard, Blizzard's content, characters or story. Braxx, Elunaa, Azaraiah and Railynn are my toons. Aoibeahnn was used with permission. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X  
>Battle of Light's Hope Chapel<p>

Several hours after the events at the Scarlet Chapel, Braxx was polishing his armor and getting ready for battle. The little girl's words were haunting Braxx and he was very confused. He didn't know her as far as he could tell, nor had anything she said make any sense but he was still very troubled. He was still puzzling over this when his only real friend strode up to him.

"Braxx, are you ready for battle?" Ogma asked.

"Hm?" Braxx replied.

"You're completely lost in thought. Is it what that girl had said?"

Braxx nodded. He had told Ogma all that the Quel'Dorei girl had told him.

"You should focus, my friend. This battle will be fierce enough without you falling to pieces on me." Ogma told him.

Braxx nodded at his friend but continued to walk forward, head lowered and deep in thought. The empty spot in his chest tugged at his attention, at something that he felt he should know, but he dismissed it with a shake of his head. He'd deal with it later. He was about to ask Ogma if he was ready when the thunderous sound of armored boots was heard approaching the pair. Thassarian, Koltira and Orbaz Bloodbane were marching toward them at a brisk pace.

"Braxx," Thassarian said, looking at the confused Death Knight. "You and Ogma are to report directly to the Master at Death's Breach. Don't dawdle!" Braxx and Ogma nodded and made their way down to the command level where the Taxi Griphons were waiting to convey them to the ground. They flew down and made their way to the large spiked dais where the Lick King was waiting. They walked up the tall ramp and knelt before their Master.

The Lich King turned and coolly regarded the pair of loyal Death Knights kneeling on the dais before him. He reached behind his cloak and tossed an object to Braxx. "This is a Horn of Winter." He told them. "It will summon a mighty Frost Wyrm which you will take into the fray. You will slay as many of the Scarlet living abominations as you can and destroy all of their ballistae as well. Go and serve your master."

Braxx and Ogma nodded and strode down from the dais. When they were in a clear spot, Braxx raised the Horn to his lips and blew a loud blast. After a few moments, they heard the beating of huge wings in the sky above them. They both looked up in awe at the gigantic creature which descended to them. The Frost Wyrm was a once a magnificent dragon, until the Scourge Necromancers raised it to serve The Lich King's army. It landed with a loud thud and folded its wings against its back and turned to look at the Death Knight which had summoned it. Braxx and Ogma wasted no time mounting the huge beast and Braxx spurred its flank causing it to take off in flight.

Ogma pointed to where the remains of the Scarlet Army had assembled and Braxx nodded, directing the Wyrm in that direction. As the Wyrm approached the first of the entrenchments, very large arrows flew over their heads. Braxx and Ogma ducked in response and the Wyrm dove forward toward the ground, firing a devastating blast of Arctic Frost at the soldiers there. The Scarlet army scattered from the blast but many were caught up. Braxx heard their cries of agony and smiled at their anguish. Ogma tapped Braxx's shoulders and pointed to a spot a little ahead. Braxx nodded and spurred the Wyrm into a steep roll and a quick plunge into the sky, flying higher and higher. At Braxx's command, the Wyrm turned and dove straight at the Ballista that was reloading for another shot. The Wyrm dodged the massive arrow and plucked the Ballista straight off the ground, spun and slammed the machine of war into the wall tower, shattering it into splinters.

Braxx patted the Wyrm's flank in congratulations and commanded it to again fly higher for another pass. Braxx looked quickly to his left as other Wyrms had joined the battle. He stared in amazement as one rider, a female he briefly remembered as Roan or Rone was singing, actually singing at the top of her lungs: "We are the Scourge" or something like that. Braxx admired her enthusiasm but lost all interest as yet another giant spear came hurtling toward them. The Wyrm he was riding twisted violently to dodge, too late as the arrow clipped the big dragon's wing. Braxx and Ogma were thrown forward at high speed as the dragon bellowed in pain.

Ogma took his big staff from the mount on his back and chanted an old spell he learned as a Shaman. Instead of the healing energy of the Earth Mother, a green bolt of energy shot forth from the staff and hit the dragon square in the wing. To Braxx's amazement, the injury in the wing quickly knitted itself together and the dragon flew on. Ogma put his staff back on his back and leaned forward as the dragon again dove for the ground. Another bolt of frosty death hit a Ballista, sending splinters into the twenty or so troops that were attending it. Braxx saw one of the Scarlet soldiers make a run for it but his Frost Wyrm was quicker. The Wyrm snatched the hapless soldier up into his jaws and made a quick meal of him.

The dragon flew once more high up into the clouds and was about to dive when suddenly a great horn blast filled the air. The dragon snapped his head forward and began to make his way back to the Death's Breach. Braxx looked down at the wreckage below him and saw not a single being still alive. Between the twelve Death Knights and eight Frost Wyrms that partook in battle, they had slain them all. Another of the Frost Wyrms flew up next to Braxx's and he saw that it was the singing female. She winked at him and spurred her dragon ahead of his. "Showoff," he mumbled.

When they had all landed, the Frost Wyrms took off and made their perch on top of the Acherus. The twelve Death Knights bowed to their Master.

"You have all done well, the Scarlet Army is in ruins and now nothing lives in New Avalon. I have one final task for you all. Our visctory here has drawn the Great Highlord Tirion Fordring to these Plaguelands. He foolishly makes his stand at Light's Hope Chapel. We will crush him once and for all! Ride to the Chapel and meet with Mograine who will assemble all our troops for this final assault!"

The Death Knights rose and made their way to where the horses were kept. Braxx saw that the singing female had a giant black wolf tagging along behind her. He briefly wondered what the Lich King thought of one of his Death Knights having a pet. He summoned Shadowfire and he and Ogma rode off towards the Chapel. When they got there, Darian Mograine was issuing orders and getting everyone organized. He raised several hundred undead minions, the bodies of the countless dead that Braxx and the rest of the Scourge Knights slew over the last several days rose up and bowed to Mograine.

"Soldiers of the Scourge, Death Knights of Acherus, minions of darkness, hear the call of the Highlord. The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen. The Lich King watches over us, minions. Leave only ashes and misery in your destructive wake! Rise!" Even more undead minions and hulking abominations, huge creatures made from several unfortunate dead souls fused together with necromantic sorcery rose from the ground and joined the Scourge ranks. "Death Knights of Acherus, the Death March begins! KILL THEM ALL!"

With that, Mograine and the entire undead army charged toward the Carpel. Thousands and thousands of creatures of darkness descended towards the encampment, creating an endless wave that destroyed anything in its path. Braxx and Ogma galloped at full speed into the battle, Braxx with his swords swinging and Ogma firing endless bolts of dark energy at anyone in their path.

"Stand fast, brothers and sisters, The Light will prevail!" Shouted Tirion Fordring, directing what few soldiers were left and using his Paladin magic to aid them in the fight against the Scourge. The battle was fierce; Braxx slew one, two, five members of the Light's Army. The Valkyr, The Lich King's Northrend minions, flew in and resurrected the fallen to continue the fight against the living. Braxx looked up as a thunderous roar was heard, fifteen Paladins were brutally hacking at an abomination when the beast fell over and stopped moving.

"What is happening? Obey me, Blade!" Braxx spared a glance to Mograine to see the Highlord struggling with his sword, The Ashbringer, it seemed had a mind of its own and refused to cast necromantic magic at Darian's enemies. A whistling in the air alerted Braxx and he barely had enough time to raise a blade and block the incoming attack that was directed at his head. He parried and thrust his Runebade into the belly of the attacker, felling him. Braxx pushed the dead human off his blade and spun in time to block another attacker. This one was good, Braxx had to give the little human credit, but Braxx was better. He twirled both blades in the air before severing the head off of his opponent. Braxx grinned as the blood lust took him and he spun, looking for more victims. He charged ahead, slamming his blade down through the neck joint of another of Fordring's Paladins.

Suddenly, a blinding bright light pulsed over the area, stunning all of the Scourge. "What is happening to me!?" Shouted Mograine. "Minions, to me!" But none of the minions could move. The bright light held them all frozen in place. One of the Paladins, seeing Braxx unable to move, slammed his sword hilt into the back of Braxx's head.

"Hold!" Tirion Fordring shouted to his soldiers. "You cannot win, Darion! Bring them before the Chapel!"  
>Rough hands picked Braxx up and tossed him unceremoniously to the ground among the rest of the surviving Death Knights. Braxx saw to his amazement that all of the undead minions, abominations, Valkyr' ghouls and ghasts were lying on the ground, unmoving. The Death Knights were the only ones still moving. He watched in amazement as Darian was lifted off the ground and deposited at Fordring's feet.<p>

"Stand down, Death Knights. We have lost. The Light... this place... there is no hope." The Death Knights all sank down to their knees before Fordring.

"Have you learned nothing, boy? You have become all that your father fought against! Like that coward, Arthas you allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness, the hate. You fed upon the misery of those you tortured and killed! Your Master knows what lies beneath the chapel. That is why he dares not show his face here. He sent you and your Death Knights to meet their doom, Darion. What you are feeling right now is the anguish of a thousand lost souls. Souls that you and your master brought here."

Braxx did indeed feel a great weight on his chest, pressing against him. He heard the distant echo of all the citizens of New Avalon which had fallen to his blade. He heard the screams of the Scarlet soldiers that he'd killed in the battles of the last week. He even dimly heard the voice of the little girl, pleading with him to remember. Braxx heard all this and wanted to weep in anguish. He was dimly aware that Mograine was dealing with his own echoes of the past, seeing a vision of himself as a younger man alive and before all the wars, seeing a vision of his father. Braxx was confused by all this when he suddenly snapped alert. The presence of his master awakening the alertness of his mind.

"Touching." The Lich King said in his deep, gravelly voice. "His soul is mine now."

"You, you betrayed me! You betrayed us all, monster!" Darion shouted at the Lich King. "Face the might of Mograine!" With that, Darion launched himself at Arthas, slashing him in the chest plate, but the Lich King was too fast. He effortlessly sent Darion flying away, Mograine landing in a heap a few meters away.

"Pathetic," was all the Lich King had to say.

"You're a damned monster, Arthas!" Tirion told him, pointing an accusational finger at the Lich King.

"You were right, Fordring, I did send them here to die. Their lives are meaningless, but yours..."

Braxx's mind wheeled at his master's words. The weight in his chest released in a coil of anger and fry so intense that it burned away any control which the Lich king may have had on Braxx. He looked about him and saw equal expressions of anger and vengeance on all the Death Knight's faces.

"How simple it was to draw the great Tirion Fordring out of hiding. You've left yourself exposed, Paladin. Nothing will save you!" With that, he pointed his great Runeblade, Frostmourne at Tirion and began casting a spell on the Highlord.

"Attack!" someone shouted and the fury which had mounted to blind rage erupted within Braxx and he flew at the Lich King with reckless abandon. Several other Paladins also attacked the Lich King but Arthas laughed and stabbed his sword into the ground, sending a huge shockwave which knocked back all of the would-be attackers. Braxx was flung into the concrete stairs of the chapel, the impact knocking him out cold.

He awoke several hours later in his bunk on the Acherus. The rage and hatred was gone from his mind but so too was the hold that Arthas had on him. He sat up and looked around for his swords.

"Easy now, you've been through a lot." Braxx opened his eyes and saw Highlord Mograine looking down on him. "Your Tauren friend patched you up and fixed your broken skull but it'd be best that you take it slow for a bit.'"

"What happened?" Braxx asked, the sound of his own voice sending torrents of pain washing through his skull.

"We have made an alliance of sorts with Tirion Fordring. We are going to travel to Northrend and take the fight straight to the Lich King."

Braxx sat up and began to dress. He sheathed both his swords at his sides and looked around. "Where is Ogma?" He asked.

Darion stood and looked at Braxx. "Your friend has gone back to Mulgore to reconnect with his family. I think he regrets leaving the Shamans and I sincerely hope he finds peace there." Braxx agreed but missed his friend terribly. He wanted to thank the Tauren for patching him up yet again.

"What am I to do?" He asked Darion. The Highlord handed him a scroll.

"You must go to Stormwind and report to King Varian Wrynn. There is still another war going on between the Alliance and the Horde and as you are human, I doubt the Tauren or Orcs will want you visiting Ogma in his home. This scroll is a letter to Varian from Fordring explaining the situation to him. I am sure that the King can find something you can do in the meantime. Meanwhile we'll continue to push into Northrend with Fordring and the Argent Dawn's help. On the upper level, you'll find a portal to Elwynn Forest waiting for you. Good luck, Death Knight." With that, Darion left Braxx to prepare. Braxx unrolled the scroll and looked at the neat handwriting of Highord Fordring:

To King Varian Wrynn of the Alliance  
><em>Majesty,<br>O' merciful King, may the Light stay your hand and steady your heart. Hold your judgment upon this fallen champion - if only for a moment - and hear my words.  
>The bearer of this letter is a former hero of the Alliance. Though he carries with him the stench of death and the look of the Scourge, he has the soul of a champion. A soul that has only recently become reunited with his body.<br>Braxx Merkess represents a new, united front against the Lich King known as the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Yes, majesty, death knights turned against their former master. They are led by the son of Lord Alexandros Mograine, the Ashbringer. They seek what we seek, what we all seek: the end of the Scourge.  
>I ask not that you accept Braxx and the Knights of the Ebon Blade into the Alliance, but only that you show tolerance. Remember, sire, by blood and honor, we all serve.<br>Respectfully,  
>Highlord Tirion Fordring.<em>

Braxx read the letter twice over and made his way through the halls of the Acherus. While he'd been unconscious, the rest of the Knights had cleared out all the remaining Scourge forces and the floating necropolis belonged to the Knights of the ebon Blade now. He made his way up to the staging area and briefly saw Koltira Deathweaver and Thassarian shake hands before Koltira disappeared into an orange glowing portal. Braxx approached and bowed to Thassarian.

"Braxx, you fought bravely at the Battle of Light's Hope and now we need you to tap your bravery again. We go into the heart of the Alliance and to the Stormwind Keep and there we will present ourselves to King Varian Wrynn." Thassarian told him.

The fact that they were going into Alliance territory didn't ring right with Braxx for some reason but still having no access to his memories he had no idea why.

"I see a look of concern on you, Braxx." Thassarian said. "What's wrong?"

"I do not know Sir, I feel trepidations about going to Stormwind for some reason. It's like I'm not supposed to go there."

Thassarian nodded. He understood the problem that Braxx was facing but was careful about how he approached it.

"You do not yet have your memories back for some reason, the monster Arthas left a massive scar in your mind young one, but I will tell you this; I know why you do not want to enter Stormwind. I was there, in the Cathedral of Light the day your parents took you in for testing. They had believed that you were to become a Priest but Faol wanted you to be a Paladin, however as is the Human tradition, you were far too young to begin training. They sent you away. Does any of this sound familiar?"

Braxx shook his head, he remembered none of this. "All I can recall from before is autumn, vast forests of autumn. "

"That's not surprising. After you and your parents left the Cathedral, a traveling Quel'Dorei mage convinced your parents to move yourselves to Quel'Thelas, the land of the Highborn Elves. There you began training as a Paladin immediately, much earlier than we trained our own. You lived there in Quel'Thelas for many years. What you remember are the dorei trees which make the land perpetually bathe in autumn's light. This is why you are apprehensive about reentering the human capitol city and again facing Varian Wrynn. Some part of you must remember the rejection you felt at the hands of other humans."

Braxx nodded. "Are you sure then that this is where I need to go? It sounds like my place should be with the Horde."

Thassarian frowned, "it would be very dangerous for you to enter any Horde province so long as the two factions remain at war. Although we serve the Knights of the Ebon Blade now and may freely intermingle with each other, and we all speak Scourge now, you mustn't forget that you are still a human and it would be instant death to enter any Horde city." Braxx nodded and the two of them stepped into the portal leading to Elwynn Forest, in a flash they were gone.

Darion Mograine had been watching the two from the shadows, he too was there that day in the Cathedral and he also knew who Braxx Merkess of Lordaeron was. He maintained his silence however, not wanting to upset the young Death Knight. Braxx was much more efficient at dealing death when he was focused on an objective than when he was distracted. Darion turned to go back to this Command level when another flash of light caught his attention. A portal to an unfamiliar place was opened and out stepped a Quel'Dorei male. Darion recognized the figure instantly. The ghouls and ghasts that guarded the platform did not however and immediately set upon him. The mage raised his fingers and was about to cast when Mograine stepped forward.

"Hold!" Mograine shouted. The ghouls backed off and the mage relaxed his magic. Darion strode up to the figure and extended a hand. "You are either very brave or very foolish for coming to this place of death Lord Azaraiah of Quel'Thelas," Mograine said.

Azaraiah bowed to Highlord Mograine with respect. Azaraiah had arrived at new Avalon an hour previous and saw the destruction left behind by the Scourge war machine. He met briefly with Tirion Fordring at Light's Hope and was told of the situation regarding the Knights of the Ebon blade and he was also shown the Acherus, floating malevolently still in the skies. Azaraiah was also told that Braxx was present at the battle and at the slaughter of New Avalon but that the Knights have since reformed and now are allied with The Argent Crusade. He had also been told that Braxx might be found in the Acherus still.

"Highlord Mograine, I have been told by Tirion that I might find a certain young man here, a man by the name of Braxx Merkess. Might I speak to him please?"

Darion lowered his head and told Azaraiah that he was moments too late that he had just missed Braxx.

"Where has he gone?" Azaraiah asked, sadly.

"Stormwind City," Mograine replied.

Azaraiah was thunderstruck. "Stormwind!" He said. "That boy may be human be he is no more Alliance than _you_ are, Highlord, with all due respect. He was raised by the Highborn and it is to Silvermoon that he needs to go."

"I understand completely Lord Azaraiah," Mograine told him. "However, as he _is_ human, he was sent to the Alliance. Both Tirion and I agreed at the time that sending a human into Horde territory would surely get him killed."

Azaraiah hung his head, knowing that Mograine's words were true. He was too late. "If you should see him again, please tell him to come to Silvermoon City. That is his home, that's where he belongs."

Darion nodded, "I will relay the message if I see him, Lord Azaraiah, but you should know, Braxx has absolutely no memory of his former life before Arthas resurrected him. He will not know or remember you or anyone else for that matter."

Azaraiah nodded, "but still, he should be given a chance." Azaraiah shook Mograine's hand and departed the Acherus. His heart weighed heavily on his chest over losing Braxx yet again, but he was determined that one they, they would see each other again.

Braxx and Thassarian rode through the streets of Stormwind at reckless speed. The citizens that saw them threw all manner of things their way; stones from the street, rotten food, curses of all kinds but still the pair rode on. Finally, the Keep rose up in the distance and the pair wasted no time running their horses up the steps to the front gate. They dismounted and the guards ran to them.

"We come bearing a letter to King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind from Highlord Tirion Fordring!" Thassarian shouted loudly. This gave the guards pause for thought. One of the guards held his blade on Thassarian and the other ran into the Keep to tell Wrynn what was happening. After a few minutes, the guard returned.

"They are to be escorted into the throne room, unarmed." The guard said.

Braxx unhooked his sheathed Runeblades and tied them onto Shadowfire's back. He then placed his hand onto the horses head and Shadowfire disappeared in a cloud of dark magic. He and Thassarian then allowed themselves to be led into the main throne room. Varian was standing there with a glaring expression, the rest of the courtiers were staring at the pair of Death Knights with open hostility. Braxx and Thassarian approached the throne and got down on a knee. Braxx handed the letter to the court Paige who then handed it to Wrynn.

King Varian read the letter then mumbled to himself: "indeed old friend, blood and honor." Wrynn looked at the pair coldly. "Were it not for this letter from Tirion, you would be a stain upon my floor. Only an endorsement from one of the greatest Paladins to ever live could have ensured your survival. We... We will work together against the Scourge, against the Lich King." Varian walked to the parapet and addressed the assembled masses that had followed behind Thassarian and Braxx and were demanding to know why Scourge was suddenly in their fair city.

"People of Stormwind, citizens of the Alliance, your King speaks! Today marks the first of many defeats for the Scourge! Death knights, once in service of the Lich King, have broken free of his grasp and formed a new alliance against his tyranny! You will welcome these former heroes of the Alliance and treat them with the respect that you would give any ally of Stormwind! Glory to the Alliance!"

These words were met with cheers in the streets but when Wrynn turned toward the pair he looked grim. He gestured for Braxx and Thassarian to follow him and made his way to the strategy room. "There is much work yet to be done."

A/N

1-All the words and dialogue are true to the game, I enhanced the verbage a bit and changed some sentence structure but it essentially the same. Hope you enjoyed it.

2-I intentionally left out a bit at the end of Light's Hope and during the touching scene of Darion and his dad. I personally don't know if Arthas really took Alexandros's soul during that, or was it figurative, but I tried not letting the scene get too far out of hand.

3-During the Frost Wyrm battle, Braxx sees a singing human female, this was a cookie for another Fanfic writer and she was kind enough to let me loosely use her character for that scene. She has unfortunately deleted her Fanfic :( Thanks for letting me borrow her though :D

4-I intentionally left the end of this chapter open-ended because I have no idea where the fek I should send Braxx for the next couple of chapters before he again meets up with Az and Elunaa. THAT encounter is going to happen "post-Wrathgate" and I need ideas on where Braxx ought to go between the Dragonblight/Wrathgate quests and now. NORMALLY DK's would be doing Outlands crap from 55-68 but I really want to skip it and get Braxx to Northrend faster. I welcome your thoughts on this.

5-I do not own Blizzard, or any of their characters, plot story or dialogue. I only own Braxx, Elunaa, Railynn, Azaraiah and now Ogma. Roan and Aoibeahnn are used with expressed permission THANK YOU!

6-Keep the faith dear readers, more chapters are on the way! Just make sure to leave feedback!


End file.
